PRS: Fire & Ice
by Lefty11
Summary: With the Nighlok getting stronger, the rangers are gonna have to do the same. That calls for new zords and a new ally as well. But this may be one ally that will strike home with the red ranger. "Dont you see? You're fire...and i'm ice...one of us is gonna lose..." "Why? Why can't we work together?" "...the world will end in fire or ice...it's destiny for one of us to fail..."
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:** :) so...new story. :D I LOVE PRS! (sigh) Now that i got that off my chest, i hope everyone will read this & enjoy it as much as i did writting it... :) (happy dance)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Prologue

The night was beautiful, a light breeze making the grass and flowers dance in time. The lights of the city looked like twinkling stars matching the lights of the night sky. A spring shower had already come and gone, leaving light dew on the green grass. It was perfect and nothing in the world could ruin it…unless you count the bright red light coming from a crack in the park's basketball court.

From the ruby red light stepped a figure, dusting off imaginary things from its wardrobe. The figure looked around with a bright smile.

"Such a beautiful city!" Came a high-pitched voice, almost preppy sounding.

The now female figure twirled around in excitement and her bright orange eyes landed on the flower bed on the park. Squealing in happiness, she rushed forward and dropped to her knees and smelled the flowers.

Looking up sadly, she called out "Rose, my fair rose, come to me!"

Out from behind a tree next to her, stepped a young woman with a rose resting in her hands. Her eyes were down to the ground as she curtsied to the woman before her. The woman tucked a stray hair behind the younger ones' ear with a smile.

"My fair rose, the time will come for our flowers to bloom." The older one said.

The younger woman, dressed in a simple white sundress, only nodded.

The older one, now an odd-looking creature, smiled and held out her hand. The flowers of the garden began to glow a bright ruby color only to disappear. The creature turned back to the young woman.

"We must spread our flowers my rose. The humans shall do the rest…"

She turned her face to the night sky, her grin wide.

"Master Xandred will be quite pleased with our blossoming plans."

The creature's gaze shot back to her subject.

"Now go…and wait for my orders."

The young woman bowed and disappeared into the suddenly foggy night. The female creature grinned once more.

"Once my seeds are spread, the Sanzu River will rise and those annoying little power rangers will never know what hit them!"

The female laughed into the dark night and disappeared back into the Netherworld.

…_**Jayden…Jayden, help me! **_

The young man shot up from his bed with a scream, fire blazing in his brown eyes. Sweat poured from his brow, his body shaking, and his Lion foldingzord roaring. The sliding doors of his room shot open as the other five rangers and Mentor rushed into his room.

"Dude, we heard you from the other side of the house." Mike stated.

"Jayden…your bed…" Emily started.

The leader of the team looked down to find his sheets charred and his foldingzord rubbing against his cheek. Letting the little lion land in his palm, he shook his head to clear the sweat from his eyes.

"What was it Jayden? I've never seen you do that before…" Kevin sated.

"Was it a bad dream?" Mia asked, motherly instincts kicking in.

"I'm fine…" Jayden replied.

_** …Jayden…**_

The shaggy-haired brunette turned to the group, images of a beautiful woman in pain flashing in his mind.

"I know you said you're okay Jayden…but the last time this happened was when we were kids." Antonio stated.

Giggles of a little girl dances in Jayden's ears. They had been about six when the incident happened…

"Jay?" Antonio started.

The red ranger turned to the group once more.

"Something wrong?" Emily asked.

"Let's retire to bed for now. We'll deal with the matter in the morning." Mentor stated.

The group of six moved to leave, only for Antonio to stop once more.

"It if happens again…"

Jayden turned his gaze to his best friend.

"I'll be fine."

"Was it her?"

"Her? Her who?" Mike asked.

Jayden turned to the night sky.

"I don't know…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note: **Well...what did everyone think? Review for a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

******AUTHOR'S NOTE: :) Reviews are good so far! Keep them up!**

**Chapter 1**

The day had dawned with a beautiful sunrise sparkling off the city buildings. Of course the city wouldn't be rising for at least another hour or so what with it only being five forty-five in the morning. But of course at the prestigious Shiba family home, the day was already beginning.

Two young ladies, one with hair the color of the night sky and the other with hair the color of the sun, were up and tending to the gardens and feeding the ever-growing koi in the pond. A little ways over two men, one in blue and other in green, were sparing with wooden swords while another, dressed in a plaid button down, was busy making breakfast. Finally, we find a young man dressed in red striking the air with a wooden sword by himself. Of course this wouldn't be a team without a mentor to guide them…

As if on cue, Mentor Ji stepped outside to glance at his rangers. The team had grown so strong together and had become very close not only as a team but as a family as well. Ji looked down at the Black Box in his hand. This indeed was the key to defeating master Xandred and his Nighlok army. But the evil army was growing stronger too…

A phone ringing in his pocket had Ji flashing back to reality and answering his gold samuraizer. This of course caught the rangers' attentions as all six stopped what they were doing and turned to Ji. The older man got off the phone and turned to the rangers.

"Our source has found something quite helpful but isn't completely sure what it is. We need to head to the Tengen Gate as soon as we can."

"Should we go now?" Mia asked.

"Wait…what about Jayden?" Antonio asked.

The group turned to the red ranger, who merely shrugged.

"If our source had found something important we need to go." The brunette replied, placing the wooden sword on the rack.

"How are we getting there?" Emily asked.

"The only way a samurai knows how." Kevin stated with a smile.

Mike raised a brow. "Which is?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The six horses came to a stop, snorting and shaking manes as they did. The solo black motorcycle pulled up next to the white horse as Ji stepped off the bike. The six rangers hopped down as the horses disappeared in a flash of white.

"Why can't we drive something like that?" Mike sulked, glancing at Ji's bike.

The group merely laughed and journeyed to the opening of the Tengen Gate. Bowing, the group entered to find many of the men bustling about instead of calmly walking around like normal. The group looked at each other in confusion and turned to find Daisuke coming forward with a smile.

"Just in time as always." The guardian replied.

"Daisuke, what's going on?" Jayden asked, looking around.

The Elder Guardian grinned.

"Oh just a friend visiting…" He stated looking around. "...but the gardens are not to her particular tastes…"

"Grandfather, you quit telling false statements…"

The group watched as Jayden froze and Antonio's grin became wide.

Daisuke's smile widened a tad as he turned to tuck a hand inside his arm.

"Rangers, I'd like to introduce you to the next Guardian of the Tengen Gate…my granddaughter Bianca."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The young woman standing before them looked to be a little bit older than Emily, though she could've easily been older. Her forest green eyes with gold bands flared out of a creamy porcelain face. Raven color hair matching Mia's own had been pulled into a lose side ponytail hanging over her right shoulder. She was dressed in a light kimono, coloring closely matching her grandfather's own. It was a light purple, almost grey kimono with small white flowers along the sleeves. The obi was a few shades darker with different flowers all over in different shapes and sizes. She wore white socks and the traditional Japanese sandals on her feet.

Her gaze turned to see an excited Antonio rush forward and pull her into a breathless bear hug.

"Bi, it's been forever!" Antonio exclaimed.

Bianca's melodious laughter caught the rangers a bit off guard.

"Antonio Garcia, you haven't changed one bit! Still as energetic as ever!"

Antonio laughed.

"Well I AM the gold ranger now! I've accomplished my life-long dream!"

"That's wonderful Antonio!" Bianca stated as Antonio showed her his morpher.

Those intense green eyes then connected with stormy blue as she gave the red ranger a bright smile.

"Hello Jayden…long time no see."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: :) dun. dun. dun. A picture of Bianca's kimono will be on my photobucket page so check it out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **so glad everyone's liking my story! Hope i'll keep getting likes for author and story AS WELL AS reviews!

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Chapter 2

She looked him over with a smile. He didn't know how to approach this very well. Add to the fact, he hadn't really seen her since they were kids…a few years after Antonio moved away if he remembered correctly…

"I'm gonna guess childhood friends?" Mike guess with an uneasy smile.

"We were the Three Musketeers! Inseparable!" Antonio beamed.

"Until Mentor Ji got a hold of us that is." Bianca added with a giggle behind her hand.

"How else was anything going to get accomplished." Ji murmured quite loudly.

The group laughed as Bianca turned to Jayden once again.

"Still over thinking everything just as your father did."

Jayden blinked out of his thoughts and gave the dark brunette-haired girl with a smile.

"Not always…"

Bianca smiled and moved to stand before him.

"You haven't changed at all I see…still unsure of how to approach a situation you don't know anything about." She replied with a cheeky smile.

Jayden raised a brow.

"It's only been a few years if I remember correctly…you haven't changed at all."

Bianca raised a brow of her own…but before she could speak, a guardian rushed forward breathing heavily.

The group turned to him.

"Milady, he's acting up again. We can't control him!" The guardian replied through heavy breaths.

Bianca's eyes widened as she shot off like a rocket, the guardian behind her. Daisuke sighed as he gestured for the group to follow.

'What's going on?" Emily asked.

"It seems as if our newest guest hasn't completely settled into his quarters." Daisuke stated with a laugh.

Daisuke led the group around the corner of the house to the back to find a large open area that could easily be used as a pasture. Yelling had the group turning, eyes widening in shock.

"Holy…" Mike started.

"…Oh wow…" Mia added.

For before them was one of the largest horses the rangers had ever seen. Powerful slick muscles were hidden underneath shining ebony colored skin with a flowing crimped tail and mane. The wavy tail trailed on the ground and the horse's mane was long, bangs covering his eyes. The horse was rearing, obviously angered by the presence of so many people. There were at least ten guardians trying to calm the horse down, Bianca and two others watching from a distance.

It seemed as if Bianca was arguing with a woman who didn't seem much older than her while the tall male was keeping Bianca from moving any closer to the animal. Bianca seemed to be ignoring the woman, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"Milady please, for once, allow the guardians to handle this matter." The older woman was saying.

"Thundarus won't allow anyone near him other than myself and yet they insist on trying to get near him. I will handle this matter myself." Bianca calmly shot back.

"Now now Bianca... No need to get angry at Sarah for doing her job." Daisuke stated with a smile.

The older woman, known as Sarah, gave a sigh of content, pushing her copper color hair from her smoky grey eyes.

"Master Daisuke…please talk some sense into your granddaughter for heaven's sake." Sarah said.

Bianca merely rolled her eyes and shrugged off her outer obi and robe to reveal a uniform matching the rangers training ones only instead of colored stripe, Bianca's was white. Pulling on comfortable shoes to replace her sandals, she calmly walked forward as the guardians moved aside.

"There's no way…" Jayden started to say.

"What do you mean Jayden?" Mia asked.

"W-wow…that's Thundarus?!" Antonio exclaimed, hands flying above his head is amazement.

"The horse? What's who we're talking about?" Kevin asked.

"That's not just any horse Kevin…" Jayden started.

The group watched as Bianca leapt up onto the large horse' back and shock registered across the group's faces as the large live horse became metal.

"This is the Thundarus horse megazord…and I am his guardian." Bianca stated with a proud grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"W-wait a minute…what are you saying?" Mike asked.

"The horse zord has been in our family for generations. He has rested here at the Tengen Gate the past few years underneath Bianca's guidance." Daisuke explained, gesturing to the young woman who was still riding the horse around the pasture.

"I don't remember reading about a horse zord." Kevin commented.

"That's because the horse zord hasn't seen battle with the Nighlok since the very beginning." Bianca stated as she rode up on the black horse.

"You mean like the very first samurai rangers?" Antonio asked.

Bianca nodded as she hopped down from the horses' back, wrapping her arm around the horse's nose so she could lay her hand on the top of the long snout.

"Thundarus and the bull zord were the first two actual zords after the folding zords of course. I believe the guardian of the bull zord is Cody now correct?" Bianca asked.

"He actually gave us the Bullzuka the other day and Jayden has the disk." Emily added with a grin.

Bianca turned to the red ranger with a raised brow.

"Shogun mode?"

Jayden nodded, turning away from her.

"I need to speak with you Daisuke, Mentor." The brunette replied.

The three left, leaving Bianca to turn to the rangers remaining. A frown was evident on her face.

"What exactly is going on?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's note: :) so many questions yet to be answered. REVIEW and check out a good pic of Thundarus on my photobucket account!


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First off i'd like to give a BIG BIG BIG shout-out to MysticMelody101 for keeping me in line with my grammar (LOL). I hope this chapter is up to everyone's expectations!

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 3

She could tell he was talking about her, that much was obvious. His gaze would flicker to her before turning back to her grandfather and Ji.

She merely sighed and turned to Antonio.

"What's going on Antonio?"

Antonio only shrugged.

"I have no idea. I think all this pressure of fighting has finally got to him…"

"I heard Deker wasn't gone after all. It must be bothering him…" Bianca wondered out loud, hand moving to rest against her lips.

"Wait a second…how do you know about Deker?" Kevin asked, a brow rising to his hairline, hands crossing at his chest.

Bianca smiled with a tilt of her head, hand resting against her cheek.

"Who else do you think your informants were?"

Eyes widened.

"So you mean when Ji talks about our sources…" Mia started.

"That would be us…although I arrived a few days after the Nighlok attack here. I was quite upset I wasn't able to help."

"There was probably nothing you could've done Bianca. We were ambushed…" Emily replied.

"My symbol power isn't as strong as yours but I could've done something…" Bianca murmured.

"I didn't know guardians have symbol power." Mia stated.

Bianca gave her a small smile.

"The guardians have enough to assist them with daily life here but compared to yours…even mine by far out ranks theirs. Plus I do not use my symbol power as much as you would rangers, so mine isn't completely mastered."

Her smile widened a little.

"But I'm working on it…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm assuming you're wondering why Bianca is here?" Daisuke asked with a smile.

"I haven't seen her in years Daisuke…it's just strange to see her outside." Jayden stated.

"She is slowly recovering from her last attack but I assure you she is doing fine." Daisuke replied.

"You spoke of her being the guardian of Thundarus. Does that mean…" Mentor Ji started.

Daisuke merely shook his head.

"Her symbol power drains her quickly because of her control over him. Even the simplest of tasks wipe her." Daisuke stated with a sad smile as he turned to where Bianca was talking to the other rangers.

Jayden and Ji's gazes followed his. Bianca was laughing at something Mike was saying along with the other four rangers.

"When was Bianca made guardian? I thought it was her mother…" Ji asked.

Daisuke's sad smile disappeared.

"Carina died a few years ago…right before the final battle."

Ji's eyes widened as Jayden's gaze shot to Bianca.

"We were never informed." Ji stated.

Daisuke shook his head with a sad smile.

"Carina did not wish for anyone to be saddened while in battle. She passed with Bianca and I next to her."

Ji's gaze flickered to Jayden and back to Daisuke.

"Bianca knew that one day she would be guardian of Thundarus and has taken the responsibility on with pride as her mother did before her…just as a certain young man has done."

Jayden's gaze shot back to Daisuke as he gave the elder man a small smile.

"What of the other responsibility?" Ji asked.

Daisuke's gaze moved to Ji.

"I do not believe she will ever be strong enough for that. Until she regains her strength…that will never be spoken of. Only Sarah, Carina, and I know of that and I hope you two will not speak of it either." Daisuke asked of the two.

Jayden and Ji merely bowed to show the man's respect on the topic.

It was at that moment that the rest of the group journeyed over to the three men.

Bianca then rested her hand in the crook of her grandfather's arm with a smile.

"Now I believe you all came here for a reason. Let us retire into the living room. My granddaughter makes some delicious tea you know…" Daisuke stated with a wide smile, gesturing for the group to follow him.

Bianca turned back to the group with a smile, her gaze fixed upon the ranger in red.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note: **sorry it's so short but i had too because the next chapter is kinda packed. :) hope you all enjoyed!

So i had a guest reader message me and ask why i chose my character's names and this is why: Carina is Latin for beloved and Bianca is Italian for white/fair. :) These will come into play...


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Quick shout out to everyone reading this fanfic: If you like this one so far, check out MysticMelody101's stories! Brilliant woman that one is!

:) Ok now enjoy!

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010

Chapter 4

The tea was quite warm as it was passed around the small circle of people. Bianca then walked in with a small try of what looked to be sugar cookies. Sitting those down at the table, she then sat between her grandfather and Mike, fanning out her kimono around her. Ji was sitting between Jayden and Daisuke.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of having the samurai rangers grace us with their presence?" Daisuke asked.

"Well I think Jayden is the one you should be asking that question." Emily started.

The group turned to the red ranger as Bianca passed around the tray of cookies.

"We'd heard that another zord had been found. I'm only assuming we're talking about the Thundarus horse zord." Jayden stated.

Bianca and Daisuke shared a looked with each other before turning back to the red ranger.

"As you know, Thundarus has always been here but has only recently been awakened to his powers. The zord you speak of must be the Silverwing megazord."

"Let me guess…another bird." Mike joked.

"I'm gonna say it's not just any bird Mike." Mia stated upon seeing Bianca's smile.

"Mia is right. According to legend, the Silverwing zord was one of the most powerful assets in the fight against Master Xandred. The zord was used in the very first battle against the Nighlok along with the Bullzord and Thundarus. However when the next generation came, the wielder of the zord thought only of defeating the Nighlok. His cruelty and stubbornness soon consumed him." Ji explained.

Bianca stood and walked over to the bookshelf on the wall covered in scrolls. Retrieving one, she sat down and opened it to reveal an ink drawing of what looked to be a very large bird in black. Writing covered the scroll around the bird. Then, underneath was the same picture only now the wings looked to be painted silver.

"In response to its wielder's cruelty, the zord suddenly began to shine in a bright light. When this light disappeared, the zord's wings were shining silver. The zord fought against his wielder, severing the bond. The zord then flew off, never to be seen again." Daisuke finished.

"Until now..." Kevin murmured, in thought.

Daisuke nodded.

"Our sources have discovered that some vacationers on an island not far from here saw, and I quote, _'A plane-sized metal bird soaring through the sky heading to the island's lone mountain'._ One of our scouts got a description from the people and it defiantly describes our zord." Bianca added.

"So all we have to do is capture our birdie and we'll be that much stronger!" Antonio beamed.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. The silverwing zord will most likely be hiding at the top, some twenty-six thousand feet up. The atmosphere will be too dense for any to climb, not to mention the temperature will be cold causing blizzards that you'll have to overcome as well." Ji stated.

"Snow capped…in the middle of summer?" Mike questioned.

Bianca glanced at her grandfather before turning back to the rangers.

"The Silverwing zord has a very special trait…just like the swordfish zord that you possess Kevin." She stated, a hand motioning to the blue ranger.

Confusion shone in the young man's eyes until it clicked.

"The healing water."

Bianca nodded with a smile.

"Yes, just as the swordfish can heal, the Silverwing can create massive snow storms."

Eyes widened.

"Do you think the Nighlok would…" Emily started.

"They've taken over the Tiger zord and Kevin, not to mention they've tried for the bull zord. I have no doubt they would go after this zord as well." Mia stated.

"There's just one problem with our situation."

The group turned to face the red ranger who looked to be in deep thought.

"Other than trying to get it what could be worse than that?" Mike tried to joke.

Jayden leaned up to face the joking green ranger.

"We have no idea who the guardian of the zord is nor do we have a sealing disk to contain it."

"Grandfather…" Bianca started.

Daisuke held up a hand and Bianca downcast her eyes. The elder then gestured to a man in the corner of the room that brought forth a white disk on a pillow. The young man bowed, handing over the disk, before returning to the corner.

"This disk was to be used for another purpose but you may use it for the capture of the Silverwing zord." Daisuke stated, handing Jayden the disk.

"Excuse me for a moment. I need to check on Thundarus…" Bianca said standing and leaving the room, one of the guardians following her.

"Is she ok Daisuke?" Antonio asked.

The elder guardian gave the gold ranger a smile.

"Thundarus has been a little uneasy these last few days with the Nighlok attacks growing. Bianca is only worried about him that is all. Now, let us discuss how we will find this zord shall we?"

Ji let a small smile flicker across his lips as he watched the red ranger excuse himself to follow after the elder guardian's granddaughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He found her strapping the saddle on the large black horse and she seemed to be in quite a hurry, angrily murmuring to herself. She was still dressed in her kimono only the outer layer had been thrown carelessly over the gate to one of the stalls.

"You're going to ruin a lovely kimono like that."

Bianca froze and turned to the brunette, who was casually leaning against the stable door. She scoffed at him and turned back to finish saddling up the large horse.

"That insufferable piece of fabric was too tight to begin with. I really needed to be able to breathe again."

Jayden laughed and moved to stand next to the shorter girl. Funny…they'd been the same height as kids…

"Something Daisuke said really seems to be bothering you." Jayden started.

Bianca's gaze flickered to him and back as she slowed her movements to rest a hand against Thundarus' neck.

"I knew as soon as the Silverwing zord was spotted that you and the other rangers would be heading this way. I had only hoped grandpa would let me help…" Bianca murmured, running her hand down the horse's neck.

Jayden raised a brow.

"You know you aren't ready for something like this…"

Bianca's emerald gaze flashed to his face, anger burning in those emerald depths.

"He never lets me do anything Jayden! When was the last time that he let me outside for a change!"

Her gaze moved away.

"…he only let me outside today because Thundarus was throwing a fit…"

Jayden sighed, catching the young woman's attention.

"And when was your last attack Bianca?"

The young woman sighed in return, placing a white riding robe on. The black flowers were intricately sewed in a pattern from the top of each shoulder and traveled down to just past her waist line.

"Should that even matter?"

Jayden placed his hand upon her shoulder, catching her attention once more.

"We all care for your safety. If anything were to happen like that again…"

Bianca huffed moving out of Jayden's grip. She moved to get onto Thundarus' back and turned back to the brunette, clearly upset.

"I'm stronger now Jayden don't you see? I was hoping you would be able to see that but you're acting just like Ji and grandpa."

A look Bianca recognized flashed through Jayden's eyes.

"You're the one acting childish."

Bianca froze in the saddle. Thundarus snorted at the young man next to him and moved to leave the stable.

"Where are you going?" Jayden asked.

"What? I can't go for a ride without adult supervision now?"

With that, Bianca tapped Thundarus side and the horse sped off.

"Bianca! Bianca come back!"

Jayden watched as the blur of a black horse and a white-robed woman disappear into the forest. The young man sighed in frustration and headed back to the temple. Daisuke would be angry for allowing her to leave...and Jayden had a bad feeling about this.

Something was obviously going on and neither elder nor granddaughter were saying a word…but he was going to find out one way or another.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PHEW! Dangerous time! 1600 words isn't bad either if I do say so myself! So pictures are up for the story on Photobucket if you wanna look...and someone please do so I know if you like them or not!

_**NOW**_...If you got lost you know what to do everyone! BUT REVIEW ANYWAYS! :D Cause it makes this person HAPPY! :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **:P well...since SOMEONE (MysticMelody101) updated, i feel like i should too...damn... I hope this chapter comes out like everyone hopes...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 5

She could still see him from the tree line she was hiding behind. He seemed to be pacing back and forth as if debating on what to do next.

A smirk placed upon her lips as she watched him enter the building running a nervous hand through his short locks.

'_That's what he gets for cutting his hair…'_

A snort to her hair caused her to turn to the metallic horse on her shoulder. The little horse shook his mane, bobbing his head up and down. Taking the mini version of the giant horse she had rode not moments before into her palm, she then began to take a walk down the path back toward the Tengen Gate. She usually rode with two, maybe three guards (and sometimes she snuck out to ride by herself), but this time she wanted to walk and allow her zord to rest. It gave her time to think and it didn't use up hardly any energy or even symbol power for Thundarus to sustain the form.

So she continued her walk, enjoying the light breeze and beautiful scenery.

She suddenly felt the metallic horse nuzzling against her check, pulling her out of the thoughts running through her mind. The small horse suddenly became large, causing her to stagger, her vision becoming fuzzy from the quick change. Thundarus rubbed his face against her back in apology and helped her moved slowly.

She thanked him and gave a sigh.

"Why did you do that for?" She asked the horse.

Soft crying suddenly filled her ears. Glancing at the horse, she followed the noise to a clearing. Upon seeing the sight, she moved forward slowly, Thundarus at her back.

"This area is sacred you know."

The woman turned to her, hatred in her eyes.

"I thought that was you I sensed…"

"You're quite brave for coming here. Most Nighlok wouldn't even think of entering here."

The woman scoffed.

"It seems my master has become quite interested in you…"

The younger woman smirked, feeling the tense metallic horse at her back.

"Oh has he? Tell him I'm not interested for me will you?"

"Sorry to tell you but he requests your presence…now."

The young woman's smirk grew a tad as she slid into a stance.

"You can try all you want…but I'm not going without a fight…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure she headed to the path?"

"Yes Daisuke, I'm sure Thundarus was leading." Jayden replied.

The older guardian let out a sigh of relief.

"That is good news to hear. It means she'll be returning shortly then."

"Should we go after her?" Kevin asked.

"She'll be fine as long as…" Antonio started.

A loud boom suddenly interrupted the Hispanic speaker, his eyes going wide.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

A panicked and wild scream had the group turning outside to find a charging black blur coming towards them, shining a yellow-white light, followed closely by familiar looking creatures.

"Nighlok? Here again?" Emily exclaimed.

"They're chasing after…" Mia started.

"Bianca!" Jayden cried out as he rushed forward, spin sword in hand.

"Let's help him. Come on!" Antonio added.

The large group of Nighlok, upon noticing the people coming towards them, charged forward as well. The rangers began to push the Nighlok back, only for them to suddenly target the rearing horse.

"Push them back! We need to get Bianca out of here!" Jayden stated.

"Who invited the uglies anyways?!" Mike stated, swiping at a Nighlok who got too close.

The rangers donned their uniforms in flashes of bright colors and a cry of "Samuraizer, Go Go Samurai!"

Letting his team deal with the Nighlok, the red ranger rushed to the bucking stallion to deal with the few creatures who'd managed to get near. The rearing horse calmed upon seeing the flash of red and black but watched with a tense form.

"Thundarus it's me…Jayden…" The red ranger spoke.

The horse relaxed, hearing the familiar voice and allowed the young man close to find a heavily-breathing Bianca holding the reins in a death grip.

"Bianca."

The young woman blinked and looked over with tired eyes and a weak smile.

"Jay…"

"Are you alright?"

Bianca nodded slowly.

"They came out of nowhere. I tried to run but Thundarus changed and I got dizzy. I'm sorry I ran off."

"It's alright. Can you get back to the Temple by yourself?"

Bianca nodded once more and patted the metal horse on the neck. He reared and shot off to where Ji and Daisuke watched from afar.

"Jayden!"

The young man turned upon hearing Mia call his name to find his team rush over.

"There's Nighlok everywhere!" Emily stated with heavy breaths.

The team was quickly tiring and more Nighlok were appearing from the forest.

"We can't give up. We have to protect the Tengen Gate." Jayden stated.

The group nodded and charged back into the sea of Nighlok with battle cries ringing in the air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She watched from afar as the group continued to fight. Thundarus kept nudging her in the shoulder while her grandpa and Ji talked about the battle. Sarah had rushed up, helping the young woman off of the horse and over to sit on a bench.

"You're alright right? Do you need a glass of water? Your medicine?"

"…Sarah…"

The redhead stopped and turned to the guardian.

"What is it dear?"

"I need it."

Sarah blinked and sighed.

"…you're grandfather will kill me if he finds out…"

The guardian's keeper reached into her apron pocket to pull out a very familiar-looking device. Bianca gave her friend a weak smile and stood with her help. She rested her face into the midnight black horse's neck.

"Help them and listen to Jay alright?" She whispered against his neck.

The horse bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

Bianca took a step back and held the object close to her heart with a shaky breath.

"…symbol power…strength…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"They just keep coming! What's going on?!" Emily yelled.

"Should we try quintuple slash?" Mia asked.

The group was surrounded by hundreds of Moogers.

"We can't risk using that move with this many." Jayden replied.

A loud roaring scream had lightning smashing down like rain on the Moogers. The group turned to see a familiar horse change forward and land next to the group. His mane, tail, and hooves were crackling with an electric yellow-white spark and his eyes a bright gold color.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Literally!" Mike added with a laugh.

The electric horse reared with a scream and slammed his front feet to the ground, the earth shaking as more bolts of lightning struck Moogers all around them.

"Alright let's finish this!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Spin sword: quintuple slash!"

"Barracuda bite!"

Moogers screamed as they were destroyed in the blast. The group powered down with a cheer.

"Now that was a battle!" Mike whooped.

"Wait 'a go Thundarus!" Antonio added.

"Wait a second…where's Bianca?" Emily pointed out.

Jayden and Antonio looked to each other with wide eyes and the red ranger shot off like a rocket towards the temple, his lion foldingzord soaring ahead.

"What's going on?" Mia asked, clearing worried.

"Let's hurry back. I'm sure Daisuke will explain everything." Antonio replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:) A/N: interesting yes? It's gonna get better I promise! I picture of Thundarus is up on Photobucket!


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay! Intersting chappie this one will be!

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Chapter 6

They found Ji leaning against the wall, hand pinching the bridge of his nose, deep in thought. Jayden was sitting on the ground against the opposite wall, arms leaning on his knees, face in between. The group moved to stand next to the two as Ji looked over at them.

"What happened?" Antonio was the first to ask.

"Bianca gave the last of her symbol power to Thundarus so he could aid you in the battle. She's resting now…" Ji stated, motioning to the door Jayden sat next to.

Emily crouched down next to the man in red, worry evident on her face.

"Jayden…are you ok?"

The young man looked up, staring at the floor in front of him.

"She said she was stronger…Bianca said she could handle this…"

The group gave him confused looks.

"What do you mean Jayden?" Mia asked.

"Something doesn't add up…" Jayden murmured to himself.

It was at that point that Sarah appeared in the doorway. Her expression had Jayden standing and the group surrounding the doorway.

"How is she?" Ji asked.

Sarah's saddened expression stayed as she shook her head.

"She's very weak but awake now. Daisuke has asked me to tell you she needs rest for awhile."

"Can we see her?" Jayden asked.

Sarah turned her gaze to the young man before her and sighed upon seeing his serious but pleading eyes.

"Only for a moment. But let me warn you…it's not pretty…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She lay in her bed, eyes closed. Daisuke looked up from his seat next to her as Sarah allowed the group in. The seven bowed to the guardian as he nodded back. Emily felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes as Bianca's pale face and heavy breaths.

Bianca opened her eyes slowly when she felt someone take her hand. She turned to find Antonio's smile as she gave a weak smile back. Her once bright emerald eyes were now a dull green, almost grey.

"Hola chica…" Antonio stated.

"Hola mi amigo. Ustedes estan bien…" Bianca weakly replied.

"So you learned some huh?"

"I tried...it's harder...than I thought…learning Spanish…"

Antonio gave a soft laugh and moved so the rest of the group could gather around. Jayden took his place in the chair.

"How are you feeling?" Mia asked with a soft smile.

"Sleepy but I'll live. I'm glad you're all ok."

"What were you thinking…sending Thundarus to us when you were already weak?" Jayden asked.

Bianca frowned and suddenly moved to sit up. Sarah rushed forward as she and Mia helped her, Emily moving the pillow between her and the bed frame.

"You were outnumbered a hundred to one. Thundarus and I only wanted to help, plus it was my fault the Nighlok followed me back here."

"Not at the cost of your strength Bianca." Ji mentioned.

The young woman rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to the giant horse who begged to help…"

"You communicate to him through mind right?" Emily asked.

"Yes, just as Cody can with the Bullzord, I can with Thundarus. Only mine is more progressed and stronger. But as you know, the Bullzord was locked away so he and Cody would only do so much. I grew up around the horse zord so my bond is stronger tenfold." Bianca replied.

"So even the smallest amount of symbol power drains you…" Mia concluded.

Bianca nodded.

"Dude…that's harsh." Mike said.

"It is the burden I bear, passed down from generation to generation Mike. I take it on with pride."

"As long as you're ok." Emily replied with a smile.

At the moment, a guardian appeared in the doorway with a bow.

"The zord wishes to see you my lady."

Bianca slowly stood with Sarah's help, carefully and slowly making her way over to the large double door on the opposite side of the room. Two guardians opened these large doors with a bow and there stood Thundarus. The horse bobbed his head slowly and took a step forward. Bianca raised a hand to rest on the horse's nose with a smile.

"Yes…I am much better now thanks to you my friend."

The group watched the young woman speak with the zord in amazement. They had never really seen Cody speak with the Bullzord so it was a rare sight to behold. Bianca seemed to be in much better spirits as well. The color was slowly returning to her skin and her eyes seemed a little brighter.

"She looks a lot better now that Thundarus is around." Mia voiced what was on everyone's mind.

"Yes, Thundarus just be returning some strength back to her." Ji stated.

"A gift gone terribly wrong…"

The group turned to Daisuke, who looked saddened.

"Bianca can hand this power Daisuke. I know she can." Antonio stated.

"She is very much like her mother." Ji mentioned.

Daisuke sighed and turned tired eyes to the young woman and zord.

"My granddaughter has carried this burden since she was a child. I see I can no longer protect her as I once have…"

"Can she come with us?" Emily asked excitedly.

"She could learn from us and she'll be safe." Mia added, smile bright.

The group watched as Daisuke seemed to think about it before nodding. The group whooped in excitement and moved to where Bianca stood.

"We'll protect her with our lives." The young man in red said.

Daisuke nodded.

"I know you will Jayden. You know above all other that her blessing…can become a curse."

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Author's Note: :) i do believe i accidently have something away...oops... Maybe you all can catch on. REVIEW IF YOU DID!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So i couldn't help but updating again! :) i so silly!**

1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-

Chapter 7

"So what are we gonna do about Thundarus?"

The question Mike stated was the biggest thing on everyone's mind.

"A horse trailer?" Emily proposed.

" A giant metal horse in a trailer might be over the top." Kevin mentioned.

"Uh…everyone…"

The group turned to Bianca who stepped forward with a smile.

"We won't need a trailer."

Emily cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You're going to ride him all the way back to the Shiba house?"

Bianca hid a giggle behind a hand, her shoulders shaking in mirth. She turned to find Jayden move to stand next to her.

"No Em, we're going to make him easier to carry." The red ranger explained.

"A foldingzord, how did I not think of that?" Kevin stated, with a frustrated look.

"How are we going to do that?" Mia asked before Mike could say anything sarcastic.

"Just as we can make our foldingzords go mega mode, our artillery zords can become foldingzords as well." Jayden explained.

"But more specifically guardians of these zords can perform this task quite well." Bianca added.

"But it takes a great amount of symbol power to do this." Jayden countered, raising a brow at Bianca's eye roll.

"What _**someone**_ is forgetting to mention is that I've had Thundarus change hundreds of time, especially into a foldingzord size. I'll just have to go a few hours with no symbol power." Bianca challenged.

The guardian and red ranger seemed to stare each other down until Antonio appeared between them with a smile.

"Hey you two, save it for the private quarters." He stated with a cheeky grin.

Bianca's face flared a light pink while Jayden turned away in…embarrassment?

The group snickered to each other while Kevin rolled his eyes.

"So how will you need to perform this task Bianca?" The blue ranger asked, trying to get back on subject.

Bianca smiled and moved to stand before the giant metal horse. The group noticed Jayden stood behind her.

"Don't let me fall." They heard Bianca say.

The group moved so they could see what was going on and noticed Bianca had a pen-looking device, looking like out an outdated Samuraizer.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Jayden murmured back and rested his hands on her shoulders.

Bianca gave him a smile over her shoulder and turned back to the metal horse.

"Alright old friend, time to get small."

Thundarus nickered in agreement with a bob of his head.

"Symbol power: shrink! Ha!"

Bianca's strokes were quick and precise as Thundarus was surrounded in a starry silver-white light and suddenly appeared on the young woman's shoulder. The young woman let out a gasp as if she'd been kicked in the gut and fell back into the young man in reds' ready arms. Her eyes held a blank look as she let in and out deep breaths. Closing her eyes, she held a hand to her head and opened them to rest emerald orbs on the group surrounding her.

"Are you alright?" Mia asked.

"Yea you really scared us there." Emily added.

Bianca nodded, her heart still racing.

"Yes…I don't remember that taking so much out of me before."

"That was seventeen strokes…amazing." Kevin said, awe in his eyes.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep Bi." Antonio noted.

"I feel a little tired. I hope you all do not mind if I rest on the way there." Bianca asked.

"You need it Bianca. Everyone can hold off on questions **after** you've rested." Jayden stated, sending a look to his teammates, more specifically Antonio.

The group nodded in understanding and helped get the rest of Bianca's things into the black Lincoln that sat right outside the gate.

Bianca turned to her grandfather, who suddenly stood next to her.

"I'll be back before you know it." Bianca stated.

"I know you will." Daisuke replied.

"…thank you for allowing me to do this."

Daisuke gave her a soft smile.

"An old man must learn the limits of over protection sooner or later."

Bianca gave him a smile back, followed by a hug.

"But this old man has only one granddaughter…and this granddaughter must respect the old man's wishes for her safety."

Daisuke laughed at his granddaughter's remark.

"Listen to what Ji has to teach you."

At that moment, Jayden and Ji moved to stand before Daisuke. Jayden, Ji, and Bianca bowed to the guardian, who bowed back in return.

"Keep her safe Jayden. She will be the key to helping you on the next step of your journey." Daisuke stated.

"With my life." Jayden stated with a bow and lead Bianca over to the black car.

"Interesting combination…wouldn't you say my friend?" Daisuke asked.

Ji raised a brow with a small smile.

"I do not know what you mean…"

Daisuke laughed and rested a hand on Ji's shoulder.

"Let me know when they start acting eight years old again. I wish to know how this all works out."

Ji's smirk was still on his face as he hopped into the car, ignoring the looks of the seven teenagers that he was receiving.

The old guardian of the Tengen Gate still had some tricks up his sleeve after all…

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: O.o what in the WORLD is Daisuke up to?! I dunno but he sure is a tricky old man!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we go! The part 2 of this little adventure to the Shiba House! :) Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 8

The ride was quiet for the most part other than the soft music coming from the radio. The group was watching the three in the backseat, specifically the young woman who appeared to be asleep. She sat between her two childhood friends, her head resting on the man in red's shoulder to her right while her left hand rested on the man in gold's leg to her left. There was a long rectangular black object in her lap that looked much like an elongated Black Box but the symbol for thunder in white on top told a different story.

"She looks so peaceful." Emily stated with a smile.

"I would be too if I got to spend time with my friends." Mia added.

"I was hoping she'd be awake by now. I have some awesome stories to tell her!" Antonio stated excitedly.

"Let her rest for now. She needs to get all strength back first." Ji stated, turning to face the group from the passenger seat.

"It's going to be interesting having another person around the house, especially someone like Bianca." Mike stated with a grin.

"We'll have to introduce her to everything won't we?" Mia asked.

"My point exactly…" Mike replied upon seeing Antonio's nod.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kevin added with a laugh.

"Aren't you excited Jayden?" Emily asked.

The man in red turned from the car window to face her with a small smile.

"Of course I am. I'm glad she came with us."

"It's defiantly going to be exciting!" Antonio added.

The group continued their conversation as Jayden turned back to the window. A smile flickered across his lips when he felt Bianca's hand take his own.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101

Soft music rang over the darkened-red waves as they lapped at the rocking boat.

"Oh-ah-oh! That music is quite nice today."

The woman playing held a confident smirk as she continued to play.

"You finished your mission I hope."

"Of course I did you nitwit." The woman responded, not looking up from her playing.

"So where's the big guy? I left for only a moment…"

"Octoroo! Where's my medicine?!"

The octopus-like creature turned as the bright red demon with four eyes appeared from another room and dropped to the floor against a rail of the boat. Two moogers moved forward with a giant ruby bowl full of a milky-white substance. The four watched their master finish his medicine and turn to the lone female.

"Dayu…did you get what I asked?"  
"Yes Master Xandred…though she did put up a fight." Dayu replied.

"Good…the girl will be very useful."

"Oh-ah-oh! What'cha got planned?" Octoroo asked.

Master Xandred merely rumbled a growl low in his chest.

"You'll see noodle face…Dayu, I need music."

The female Nighlok merely rolled her eyes and started to play again to ease her master's headache.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101

"Is she ok?" Emily asked a look of unsure on her face.

"She looks like a kid in the candy store." Mike stated with a laugh.

The group watched Bianca journey throughout the Shiba home, a bright smile on her face.

"Bianca hasn't been here since we were eleven…needless to say it's been awhile." Jayden stated, as he sat down.

"Ji, what did you feed the koi? They're huge!" Bianca exclaimed from the gardens as she entered the living room.

"What I've always feed them." Ji asked with a look of confusion.

Bianca certainly looked like a little kid as she awkwardly flopped down into a chair next to Emily, trying to fix her kimono.

"Don't you feel uncomfortable?" Mia asked.

"I usually wear this or my training gear." Bianca replied with a shrug after she'd gotten situated.

"Seriously? You're kidding right?" Mike asked eyes wide.

Bianca shook her head with a laughing smile.

"My grandpa's very traditional so this is all I've known."  
"Wow…I don't know how you've done it so long." Mia replied.

"Just be glad she's not wearing all the face paint." Jayden stated, glancing at Antonio with a grin.

"Hey we were six! I thought it was Halloween!" Antonio shot back.

Bianca merely rolled her eyes, pulling her feet up to bend in the chair.

"And I thought I was serious about our training." Kevin said.

"Dude, you still are…" Mike murmured loudly.

"You know, I bet you could fit in my clothes. We look the same size." Emily said with a smile.

"Really…do you mind? I don't want to intrude." Bianca replied.

"Of course!"

"We should have a shopping trip…a girl's day out!" Mia exclaimed.

A sudden blare had the group turning to the table between them, Ji slapping his palm down.

"Downtown at the park on West Street…"

"Well there goes our shopping trip…" Mia stated.

"What about Bianca?" Antonio asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here with Mentor." Bianca replied.

"Let's go." Jayden replied, as the rangers rushed off.

"Be careful…" Bianca murmured.

"They'll be fine. Now, shall we get you settled in?" Ji asked placing a hand to her shoulder.

"No thank you Ji, I think I'll rest for now. It has been a long day."

The older man nodded.

"Of course, just call if you need anything."  
Bianca nodded with a slight bow of her upper body and left the living room, journeying down the familiar hallway to the room where she used to stay as a child.

Upon entering she found the room still covered in soft purples and creamy whites. A drawing easel sat next to the window overlooking the garden, her desk on the other side of her room and her bed properly made as always. The room was still large enough for plenty of other things to be moved in.

A small smirk flickered across her lips.

"Perfect."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

**A/N: O.o uh-oh...what's Bianca got planned?! :) Or does she have ANYTHING planned? I so evil... REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: :) Enjoy my fellow readers and writters! I want reviews soon!**

Chapter 9

The terrified scrams of people lead the rangers farther into the park. Sudden silence had them stopping and turning to each other with worry.

"The screams stopped." Kevin pointed out.

"That's ever a good sign." Antonio added.

"Be on guard everyone." Jayden cautioned as he led the group forward.

Upon entering the park, shock registered on everyone's faces.

"Uh…I didn't know it was hippie day…" Mike stated.

Every person, adults and children alike, were dressed like they'd stepped out of the seventies. Everyone wore flowered skirts and dresses, all seeming to be passing around shiny orange flowers. The rangers stood in confusion as a young woman moved to stand before them with a smile.

"Wow great colors guys! Totally rad! Want a flower?" She asked, holding up an orange flower.

"No thanks, we'll pass." Mia stated as the team did so.

She smiled brightly.

"Ok but you'll want one! You won't get far in without one!"

The team continued through the group of people, most if not all, trying to give out the orange flowers.

"I have a feeling these flowers have something to do with these people acting so weird." Emily stated.

"My oh my what have we here? Multicolored strangers are in the garden my lovely little dears."

The six moved into a stance…only to relax as a young woman stepped forward. Her wavy blonde hair flowed down her back with a ring of flowers resting on her head. The orange dress sparkled and shined on her lithe body as she moved forward with a bright smile.

"Uh…that isn't a Nighlok." Mike said with a brow raised.

"She's pretty…" Antonio stated with a dreamy smile.

"Something's off...Mia, can you smell that?" Emily asked a look on concentration on her face.

The Asian woman nodded, eyes flickering around.

"Strong perfume."

"I smell it too." Jayden stated, blinking to get the smell out of his nose.

Kevin elbowed Antonio to snap him out of his trance on the woman before them.

The blonde woman suddenly frowned.

"You rangers sure are stronger than I thought. Why aren't you affected like the other humans?"

At that, the rangers moved into a fighting stance.

"That sounds like a Nighlok. Show your true self!" Jayden said.

The woman smirked and twirled in an orange tornado of petals.

When the tornado disappeared, the Nighlok was in her true form. Her head was literally the orange flower with bright red eyes and full red lips. Her arms and legs were made of lines, her fingertips painted orange. She wore black-looking armor on her upper body with a brown leaf skirt and black heels.

"Of course…a flower with clothes…" Mike stated.

"Only this flower has thorns." Mia added, watching the Nighlok sway.

"How'd she look human?" Emily asked.

The Nighlok giggled behind vine hands.

"You humans are so easy to fool. My lovely scent lures your minds into making me look how you please. It's too easy to control you all!"

"I think it's time to uproot this weed." Jayden calmly stated.

"Samurizer, go go Samurai!"

Florina began to sway as she slowly walked backwards.

"The name's Florina my little buds and my flower friends will take care of you!"

The rangers watched in shock as the people carrying flowers began to move forward, murmuring "Join the peace, live in peace."

"Jayden we can't fight these people!" Mia exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Emily asked.

"You silly rangers. My blossoms can't' be stopped!" Florina exclaimed.

The group tried to push the people back. When Jayden accidently pulled a flower from a man's shirt, the man slumped to the ground out cold. Upon seeing that, an idea rushed into the red rangers' mind.

"Aim for the flowers!" Jayden called out.

The rangers then began to run around, throwing the flowers to the ground.

"Ugh! Stop it, my babies!" Florina cried out.

Finished the six moved to stand before the Nighlok. The flower like monster was fuming, hands to her chest.

"You better be lucky I'm drying out! Moogers!"

The fishlike creatures suddenly attacked from nowhere as the Nighlok disappeared. Even more confused, the rangers quickly took care of the lower level Nighlok with ease and headed home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When the rangers returned, they found Ji in the gardens.

"Back so soon?" Ji asked.

"Nighlok ran off…" Mike replied with a shrug.

The rangers journeyed into the living room to sit. Ji motioned for someone to explain what had happened.

"The Nighlok was controlling the people with these shiny orange flowers. I think she called herself Florina. Could she be in the archives?" Emily asked.

Ji thought about it for a moment before walking over to said archives, looking through books. Finding something, he moved to stand next to the group.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to go by. The Nighlok has an extremely toxic scent which lures her prey into seeing what they want."

"Kind of like Rhinosnorus?" Mike added.

"Yes, but while Rhinosnorus had to put his victims to sleep to see their vivid fantasies, Florina is able to draw out those fantasies into reality. If there's something you desire most, Florina can make it happen with her scent. This is a really dangerous opponent we're facing." Ji added.

"One nasty little flower." Antonio stated.

A sudden wordless song filled the air, silencing speech and thought. The rangers looked around in confusion.

"It's so beautiful…" Emily murmured, as the six rangers stood slowly.

"It sounds like Bianca is awake." Ji added with a smile.

The group of seven followed the wordless melody outside to the training grounds where they found Bianca brushing Thundarus' coat. She was wearing a loose kimono of a very light yellow color and her hair was down in a small butterfly clipper that matched Emily's ranger color. The soft melody she rang was soothing and seemed to make nature around her perfect…of course that wasn't the case when Thundarus flicked his head their direction and Bianca did as well. A smile came to her face upon seeing the group.

"How is everyone?"

"Great now that you're awake Bi." Antonio said as he bound up to her.

"The Nighlok?"

"Gone but we'll get her next time." Mike replied.

"That was a beautiful song you were singing Bianca." Emily said.

"My mother used to sing it to me…but I'm afraid I don't remember the words."

"I recognize the tune but I don't remember either." Jayden murmured.

Bianca shrugged with a small sigh.

"Oh well…have we figured out how to stop the Nighlok?"

"Kick her butt back to where she came from." Mike stated.

"For now, we need to regain our strength." Kevin replied.

"Emily, you should play with Bianca!" Mia exclaimed.

The blonde woman smiled as she pulled out her flute and began to play. Bianca waited a moment to get used to the tune before starting to sing a wordless song. The group settled around the two as the music continued to flow. Ji couldn't help but notice Jayden sit down next to Bianca, eyes closed as if in meditation…just as he'd done as a young kid.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but i really wanted everyone to get a good idea of what the rangers are up against...and yes...i know she's a flower. :) But this little flower has some dangerous tricks up her vines so heads up! Bianca will start playing a more important role coming up so I'm warning you now, please don't get upset with me if i focus on her more than the main cast!**


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Uh-oh! This chappie gonna bother some people I just know it!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 10

"Come on Bianca! We have to go before the sale ends!" Mia stated.

She and Emily stood before Bianca's room in excitement. The two were determined to show the young woman around the city before a Nighlok attack rose.

"Come in. I'm almost ready." Bianca's muffled voice replied.

The two entered to meet a jasmine scent, the room covered in soft violets and creamy whites. The two objects that stood out the most lay on the bed and the windowsill. The first was a light brown teddy bear with bright blue eyes and a ruby red bow resting around its neck. The second was a white lily in a pot on the windowsill, the sun making the petals light up in purple hues.

"I don't believe I can wear these heels Mia."

The two turned to find Bianca holding the black jacket tight to her lithe body as she held the heels at a distance.

"Hang on, I may have some flats." Emily stated, leaving the room.

Bianca blinked eyes a little wide.

"Mia?"

"Yes?" The Asian beauty said, turning to face the younger woman.

"What are flats?"

Emily walked in at that moment with said shoes. Bianca took them with cautious hands and sat down on her bed, pulling on the shoes.

"Awww, such a cute bear!" Emily said, feeling the bear.

Bianca smiled and held the bear to her chest.

"Jayden gave it to me for my eighth birthday. He won it at a carnival game…it took him forever but he finally got it for me."

"You and Jayden are really close." Mia stated, watching Bianca sit the bear against the pillows carefully.

"We were the best of friends."

"Were?" Emily asked, a confused looks sent Mia's way.

Bianca gave a small smile with a shake of her head.

"It was a long time ago. Let's go before the sale ends!" She exclaimed with a smile, pulling the two girls with her before they could ask any more questions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This Nighlok will definitely be a challenge." Mike stated, as the group of boys sat around the table in the living room.

"Did you notice Emily and Mia weren't affected by Florina's scent?" Kevin pointed out.

"Maybe they have some special gift?" Antonio stated.

"Or maybe we can just tell when a girl's got on some really stinky perfume."

The group turned to see Emily and Mia standing in the entryway smiling.

"You guys really need some feminine touch around here or that Nighlok will put you under her spell again." Mia added with a giggle.

"I think I'll just sweat a bunch to cover it up." Mike stated with a slightly raised brow.

"Florina's scent is as strong as the Nighlok Yamiror's toxic breath. You're going to need something much stronger than mere sweat to block that horrid stench."

The group turned to look behind Emily and Mia, eyes going wide.

"B-Bianca?" Antonio stammered.

Bianca cocked her head to the side as she stood between Mia and Emily.

"Yes Antonio?"

The young woman wore a simple white tank top under a long-sleeved half-cut black jacket, sliding down into dark-wash skinny jeans and followed up by black flats. Her hair was down in light waves.

"W-wow Bi…you look…"

Bianca blinked in confusion while Emily and Mia giggled with high fives.

"I believe we did good." Emily stated.

"Let's leave the boys to gawk Bi. Come on or we'll be late for the sale. See you guys later!" Mia added, pulling a confused Bianca and a giggled Emily out the doors.

"I think we just got played." Mike stated.

"It worked…whatever they just did." Kevin said.

The two turned to Jayden and Antonio. The two boys had both yet to speak…well… Antonio was stammering trying to come up with words.

"Jayden?" Kevin started.

The red ranger blinked and turned to the man in blue.

"Right…back to the plan…"

The four boys never noticed Ji's small smile as he rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bianca watched on in confusion as Emily and Mia all but dragged her throughout several stores, making her try on hundreds outfits. Some she felt comfortable in but many she wasn't so sure about…particularly dresses. They weren't anywhere near as covering as her kimonos were and many made her feel vulnerable showing off so much skin. The young woman was petite and lean from the years of dance and martial arts she'd learned as a child so she didn't exactly have a figure to show off…

"Bianca, what about this dress?" Mia asked.

"It looks pretty! You should try it on!" Emily added, clapping her hands together.

The silver sequined top flowing into a soft white skirt, stopping halfway down her thigh didn't exactly seem to go well with Bianca but nevertheless she tried it on. Emily and Mia adored it so they bought it for her despite the other woman's protest. After a few hours, the trio left and headed home.

"Ugh…what's that smell?!"

The three turned just in time to see a woman fall to the ground unconscious.

"Bianca, stay back!" Mia exclaimed as a group of moogers suddenly appeared.

Mia and Emily rushed forward to face the moogers not hearing Bianca call out their names. The brunette sighed in frustration, unable to call the boys for help so she joined the fray as well. Finally managing to get through the fray of moogers to knock the fish-like creatures out of the way so she could reach the two rangers to assist them.

"Bianca, what are you doing?!" Emily asked, pushing her spin sword forward to swipe at a Mooger.

"I can't call for backup. One of you will have to so I might as well help!" Bianca replied, roundhouse kicking a mooger in the stomach.

"I got it!" Mia called out, pulling her Samuraizer to her ear.

Within moments, the four boys had arrived and Bianca was slowly backing out of the fight. She stood a few feet away so the group could deal with the nighlok lackeys...but something wasn't adding up. Where was...

A hand to her shoulder caused her to tense and turning, kicking up at her enemy's face.

"You're quite good for someone who had been sheltered her entire life."

Bianca's eyes narrowed at the person before her.

"Deker."

The man let go of her foot as she brought it down to take a step back into a defensive stance.

"Don't worry little guardian. My fight isn't with you…yet."

Her gaze followed the half-Nighlok/half-human's gaze to the red ranger fighting.

"Stay away from Jayden." She replied, gaze flashing back to the man before her.

Deker let a smirk come to his stone cold face.

"The red ranger is not a challenge to me anymore…not until he gets stronger. His reason for fighting…isn't strong enough…"

"…what do you mean his reason?"

"Bianca!"

A flash of flames from a little red lion had Deker turning into his Nighlok form as he jumped back from the red ranger who rushed forward. Deker only jumped away with a smile as the rest of the rangers came forward. The six quickly powered down and turned the young woman who was looking off where Deker had disappeared.

"Bianca, Bianca are you alright?!" Jayden said, moving to stand in her gaze.

Bianca blinked and connected her gaze with his.

"I'm fine Jay."

"What did he say to you Bi?" Antonio asked.

Bianca shook her head, remembering what the man in black and white had said.

"_Stay cautious Little Guardian. You just might help me get the Ultimate Duel."_

"Nothing…let's go home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: …O.o…well, I didn't expect it to go that way… Oh well! **REVIEW** and the dress bought will be posted on my photobucket!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So what did everyone think so far? It's gonna get better i promise!**

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Chapter 11

"Deker defiantly said something to Bianca." Kevin pointed out as he paced behind the chair Mia sat in.

"We don't need to pressure her into talking Kevin. She'll tell us if and when she's ready." Mia replied, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"It really scared me…turning around and seeing him there." Emily added.

"Don't worry about it, Jayden got to her just in time." Mike stated a hand to her shoulder.

"Good thing Lion got to her first or Jayden would've…" Antonio started.

"Speaking of Jayden…"

The group turned to find Ji standing in the doorway.

"Has anyone seen him?"

The five rangers looked away, suddenly noticed their leader was missing.

"I thought he was just here…" Kevin started.

"Bi looked pretty tired so I think he helped her to her room." Antonio stated.

He then glanced at Mia and Emily, who both burst into little giggles, and Ji merely rolled his eyes.

"Did we miss something?" Kevin asked Mike who shrugged.

"Beats me man…I don't speak Antonio and girl."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She lay on her bed, eyes closed as the little black horsezord rested against her stomach. She could still feel Jayden's presence in her room... She had thought he'd left when she'd fallen asleep but he'd only swept the hair from her eyes and then sat down to lean against her bed.

She felt movement on the bed and opened an eye to find Lion and Thundarus playing a game that looked like Leapfrog. She leaned up as Thundarus moved to her lap and Lion moved to nuzzle her cheek. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Hello old friend."

"Bi…"

Bianca looked down, Lion moving to rest on Jayden's shoulder. The young man was looking up at her from an odd angle so she moved sideways on her bed to rest her arms near his head.

"It's been forever since we've done this…just relaxing." Bianca murmured.

He only "hmm'ed", eyes closing once again.

"You wanna talk about what happened."

"I'm not going to force you Bi."

Bianca smiled and rested her head against her arms.

"You read me like a partly open book."

"Why not an open book?"

Bianca lightly bumped her head against his and stood slowly. His eyes opened to see her sit at her easel near the window. Her smile was still bright as she picked up her pencil and began to draw.

"Because this book has yet to be finished, my purpose…hasn't be revealed."

Jayden raised a brow.

"And what is your purpose?"

"That's the twist in the plot Jay. You have to follow along to find out."

"You've been reading in the archives again haven't you?"

Bianca giggled, sitting the pencil down, and stood to talk over to sit next to her childhood friend. She rested her head against Jayden's shoulder in habit.

"You haven't told them yet have you?"

Jayden's eyes snapped open as he looked at her.

"What…"

He froze at the feel of soft lips against his cheek. Bianca smiled and stood, Thundarus on her shoulder.

"Now we're even. I'm hungry; let's go see what Antonio's making for lunch…"

Jayden stood and blinked in confusion, watching Bianca leave. He suddenly laughed and followed after his best friend.

"Alright Bi…game on."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I saw your little talk with the guardian. What were you talking about?"

Deker turned to find Dayu sitting on top of a rock near him, her harmonium ringing its soft tune.

"It's none of your concern Dayu."

"Oh but it is when you mess with Master Xandred's greatest treasure."

The man merely turned away in annoyance.

"The girl will be the key to my ultimate duel. She will unlock the red ranger's true warrior spirit."

"That's a little low for you Deker…using an innocent girl against your enemy."

"Maybe…"

He turned to her, eyes cold and unemotional.

"…but once Master Xandred fills his role for the girl, she will in turn fill her role for me."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

**A/N: Interest...Deker's got a trick up his sleeve. **I want to apologize for the short chapter but i feel as if i'm slowly losing my readers. I understand school and work, as this is what i do as well, but i don't see the point of continuing a story if there is no readers to enjoy my story. I've had to discontinue several stories for this reason and i really don't want to do the same with this one. So i will continue but i really need some reviews. It's hard to find inspiration with no reviews...


	13. Chapter 12

**So I forgot to mention this: PRSS Fire & Ice is taking place between the like three month break that Nickalodeon took between episodes. I decided that this is what happened. :) Thanks kitten9322! This chapter is for you! ALSO PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 12

Bianca hummed to herself as she feed the little orange tabby that lived in the gardens of the Shiba home. The cat purred her thanks while Bianca ran lithe fingers through her fur. According to Emily, the cat had made her place here at the Shiba residence and was now "the family cat."

The door behind her opened as she turned to see the group exit, dressed and ready to train. She smiled at the group and moved to sit on the bench on the walkway. She watched closely, and in slight confusion, as the four boys surrounded Mia and Emily. Ji moved to stand next to the sitting young woman and nodded. The six rangers nodded in unison to each other as the four boys suddenly rushed forward.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked.

"Emily and Mia were the only two not affected by the Nighlok. If something were to happen, it would be up to them. This training exercise will ensure that they will be able fight the boys if needed." Ji explained.

Ji glanced down out of the corner of his eye to see Bianca clinch her fists before she went to speak.

"Four against two seems highly unfair but I agree. They're holding their own quite well…"

Ji didn't try to hold a small smile.

"No symbol power and only until we come back inside…on the practice dummy..."

Bianca's gaze shot to him, eyes wide as she stood slowly.

"Mentor…"

"You'd better hurry. I can't keep Mike from the refrigerator for long."

The young rushed off with a bright smile Ji's way. The mentor merely turned back to the rangers fighting with a little laugh.

1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1

The girly giggles led Dayu to the Nighlok she was looking for.

"Florina, there you are."

The orange Nighlok turned with a smile.

"Master Xandred is getting impatient with your…slow going progress."

Florina pouted with a huff.

"My babies need time to grow. And with only such a small amount of Sanzu water it will take longer. Those mean rangers…"

"If the rangers are bothering your plans…get rid of them." Dayu stated.

"My precious flowers are not to mess with!" Florina snapped, obviously not hearing Dayu.

Dayu only rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have something to attack them with?"

"My little babies don't fight, we love."

Dayu groaned in annoyance.

"The moogers will give you time but get growing faster."

"I told you I need more water!"

"Ladies…calm yourselves."

The two turned to see a familiar Nighlok smiling behind a fan.

"She started it Serrator." Florina said.

"Dayu…why don't you keep our friends busy?"

Dayu merely huffed turning to leave. Serrator then turned to Florina and stabbed the ground. The Sanzu water expanded, surrounding the flowers as Florina squealed with glee.

"Master Xandred will not wait forever Florina."

"Yes, yes Serrator. Now leave me to my babies."

Serrator merely laughed and left the Nighlok to her cooing. Florina waited until Serrator was gone before smiling.

"Quite interesting isn't he my children…Dayu, you were correct."

Dayu appeared once again, as if she'd never truly left.

"I told you."

Florina giggled and caressed a petal of a flower.

"He'll be useful to our plans after all…"

1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1

"Ha...Ha...Ha!"

The poor practice dummy felt the sting of the wooden shinai again and again. Bianca's silent and quick breaths came each and every time she struck at the dummy. Her focus was purely on the dummy yet her senses were set all around her. She spun at graceful angels and flipped beautiful arches until she was surrounded by practice dummies. Bianca dropped to one knee breathing heavily now and picked up another shinai. She stood slowly, eyes closed, hands moving down the shinai to the take. Everything was silent until her eyes snapped open and she attacked with a battle cry. Moments later, the five dummies were on the ground and Bianca stood in the middle, heavy breaths coming out and sweat upon her brow. Her hair was starting to loosen from her ponytail, hands tightly gripped on middle of her shinais, and her focus on the ground before her.

"…uh…"

Bianca's gaze whipped around to find the six rangers and Mentor Ji standing in the entryway to the training room. Ji was slightly smiling while the rangers looked on.

"I'm gonna assume that was anger bottled up…" Mike stated with a raised brow.

"Little girl…big anger management problem…" Antonio explained with a grin.

Bianca huffed, moving loose hair from her face.

"The Tengen Gate is always open for attack…who else to protect its treasures but me?"

"Now that's dedication." Kevin added, clearly impressed.

"That was incredible Bi." Emily exclaimed with a bright smiled while Mia nodded in agreement.

"When did you start using the ni-tō take stance?" Jayden suddenly asked.

Bianca blinked and looked down at her hands.

"I don't even remember doing that…I just know how to use ni-tō." She finished, looking back up at Jayden.

"Your mother taught you ni-tō that I remember." Ji mentioned.

Bianca shrugged.

"Maybe I taught myself without knowing…"

Jayden and Ji looked at each other until the blare of the Nighlok attack alarm went off. The eight rushed to the living room where Ji pushed a hand to the table. The giant light had the group looking at each other.

"How many Nighlok is that…it's huge." Emily stated.

"An upscale force like this just screams trap." Mia added.

"I agree with Mia…who wants to guess it is Serrator…" Mike said, obviously not joking.

"The attack is downtown by the docks, head there quickly before anymore damage is done." Ji told the group.

The six nodded in unison.

"They're at one of my fishing spots near the warehouses. I know the way!" Antonio noted, pointing out the spot on the map.

Bianca watched the conversation before her and moved to pull Jayden away from the group.

"Bi, what are you…"

"I want you to take Thundarus." Bianca interrupted.

Jayden clicked his jaw shut, brows scrunching together at the serious look on her face.

"I obviously can't go, and I know it's probably all moogers…but it's a large scale of them and you'll all be outnumbered. Let me help you by giving you Thundarus' disk." Bianca stated, pulling out a golden disc with a yellow symbol for horse.

"Where did you…"

"Doesn't matter where I got it Jayden…you need his help so let him help you. While you use his disc it'll slow the draining process off of me so I won't feel a thing." Bianca shot down his question. "You're the only one Thundarus will listen to other than me. If I can't go, you'll at least take take his disc."

Jayden sighed and took the disc into his hand. The two turned to see the rest of the group watching the two in interest. Ji had a brow raised while Antonio had a large grin on his face.

"Let's go." Jayden merely stated as the group followed after him.

Ji moved to stand next to Bianca as the two watched the six leave.

"How long have you had his disc?"

"Sarah has kept it safe until it was time. I believe that this is the time…if I can't fight Ji I'd rather Thundarus be able to help them out in any way possible." Bianca replied, still looking out the gateway where the rangers had left.

"You're mother would be proud of you." Ji mentioned.

Bianca sighed and turned to face the mentor.

"I also believe that my mother would not be proud of me until I can finish what she started. If she could fight alongside the rangers and battle the power then I should be able to as well."

"There's no need to push yourself too hard Bianca…never forget the balance one needs. I remind the rangers that everyday…"

Bianca let a small smile come across her lips.

"You mean Jayden."

Mentor Ji laughed.

"Yes…now how about you show me that technique again?"

Bianca laughed.

"I'll try Ji…but I really have no idea how I did it in the first place."

"That is why we practice."

Bianca groaned as Ji led the way back into the house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's Note: **PLEASE READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE**** CHAPTER****:**

I'm a horrible person but I used Wikipedia so if you'll type in shinai in Wikipedia it'll pull up the definition of it and a picture.

Basically, ni-tō is the form of using two shinai at once. Take is the middle part of the shinai. The ni-tō take stance is when a person has two shinai one in each hand, and their grip is in the middle of the shinai instead of the end where the normal grip is. I'm not sure if this is an actual form so I can't claim it as my own or give credit to anyone though you do see Jayden use two spin swords when he performs the Spin Sword Blazing Storm attack on moogers. This is the true ni-tō form. My OC however, uses the ni-tō take form which plays a role in future chapters. Let's just say it gives a sneak peek into Bianca's true powers… REVIEW


	14. Chapter 13

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _**i decided to post this chapter because it's kinda like part two to chapter 12 which would be part one. I didn't wanna make people have to wait for the battle with Thundarus' disc. :) i know im awesome!**

****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 13**

The screams of terror led the group to where moogers were terrorizing construction workers down by the docks. Mia and Emily protected the workers as the four boys made a path. Moogers soon surrounded the group of rangers.

"Anybody got a plan?" Mike asked.

"There's no way these moogers are acting alone…we're missing a Nighlok…" Mia stated, looking around.

"Of course you'd be the one to notice pink ranger." Dayu stated as she appeared from around a building.

"What game are you playing Dayu? Hide and seek?" Antonio taunted.

"Your humor doesn't amuse me but maybe the moogers taking you down will give me entertainment. Moogers attack!"

"Go go samurai!"

Dayu watched as the moogers rangers fought. She knew the moogers were useless but if Florina needed time…

"Jayden there's too many!" Emily called out as she swiped at the mooger.

The group backed against a wall of the warehouse as the moogers began to close in. Jayden silently pulled out the black disc from his belt.

"Is that what Bianca gave you?" Kevin asked, eyeing the disc.

"The Thundarus disc…should we really use its power Jayden?" Antonio asked.

"But…Bianca…" Mia noted.

The red ranger merely stared at the disc and looked up at the moogers.

"Only one way to find out…"

Jayden removed the lion disc from his sword and placed the black disk on. His hand moved up and he spun the disc. A flash of golden yellow appeared before his eyes and all went black.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101

_ "Jayden…"_

_The red rangers opened his eyes to find himself on a beach with a sunset. It was obviously a dream but it felt so real…_

_He turned to find Thundarus, glowing a bright golden yellow, standing before him with Bianca, dressed in a white sundress, running a hand down the horses' neck. She turned with a small smile._

"_Jayden…"_

"_Bianca, what's…"_

_She held out a disc in her hands._

"_The thunder rolls Jay…but you must learn to ride it." _

_Jayden looked down to find his sword in hand. Understanding, he looked up and took the disc with a nod._

"_I'm ready."  
_

_Bianca's smile widened as she moved the let the red ranger near the horse. Placing a hand to the horse muzzle, the golden yellow horse snorted and bobbed his head. The red ranger hopped onto the horse's back and the horse reared._

"_Thunder rolls and lightning strikes!"_

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101

The five rangers shielded their eyes from the bright light.

"Thundarus thunder ranger!"

When the light vanished, the group looked on in amazement at the red ranger. The vest he wore looked a lot like the Super samurai and shark ones, only this time it was a shiny metallic black with a gold trim. The blade of the katana now looked like a lightning bolt with a running black horse drawn across the blade. The blade crackled once or twice as Jayden tightened his grip.

"Amazing…" Mia stated.

"Go for it Jay!" Antonio exclaimed in excitement.

"Let's see what you can do…" Jayden murmured as he rushed at the moogers.

It was almost like the bullzooka, whenever Jayden aimed lightning struck an opponent. If he slashed at a mooger, it zapped the fish-like creature. The other five rangers whooped in excitement and joined in on the action.

Dayu looked on in fascination.

"So the rangers got a new toy…Giant moogers! Spitfangs!"

The six looked up and went megamode with the Claw Armor Megazord.

"Heads up, we got flying ones coming!" Mike exclaimed.

They quickly switched to take control of the skies and then quickly switched back to take care of the rest.

"Jayden why don't we see what the Thundarus disc can really do?" Kevin offered.

"What about Bianca?" Emily asked with a worried tone.

Jayden was silent for a moment.

"Let's make this quick…samurai artillery! Rolling Thunder Samurai Megazord!"

The six watched in amazement as a mega mode Thundarus appeared, rearing with glowing yellow eyes. The Claw Armor Megazord suddenly jumped up, landing on the horses' back as he reared with a battle cry once more.

Dayu didn't look pleased as she watched the rangers start to ride.

"A new sword, now a new zord? Ugh…Master Xandred won't be pleased."

The female Nighlok left the giant moogers to their fates as she disappeared back into the Netherworld. The rangers quickly finished the Nighlok and powered down to go after Dayu.

Finding her gone, they quickly headed back to the house.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Again, sorry it took me so long. i was gonna add it to the last chapter but i wanted to make this short and simple. The next chapter's kinda long and i was asked for a battle scene (which i **SUCK** at battle scenes by the way). :) hoped everyone enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 14

****_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _:) So Friday is my birthday! Woop woop! So...i've decided to be nice and update as an early present to all you guys! Aren't I so awesome! (sarcasm) Now...i'll except birthday present sent to me as a "You're welcome & happy birthday!"...or a simple review would be nice... :) Your choice!

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

**Chapter 14**

"Bianca…Bianca, are you alright?"

The young woman blinked slowly and waited until her vision cleared, hearing the muffled voice.

"…J-Ji?"

The mentor gave sigh of relief.

"You suddenly staggered during practice. I thought you had fainted when you dropped the sword."

Bianca blinked once again, looking around to find herself sitting on an ottoman in the living room. A small smile began to fall across her lips.

"The rangers used Thundarus disc. Forgive me Ji, I didn't expect that flash of light…"

Ji looked at her confused.

"Flash of light? There was no flash of light Bianca."

It was Bianca's turn to look confused.

"There was a flash of light…and then I saw Jayden…"

Ji looked at the young woman in thought.

"It must've been Thundarus. But I've never heard of a zord being able to do something like that…"

Bianca slowly stood only to stagger into Ji. Mentor caught her as she rested a hand against her head.

"Easy Bianca, you need some rest."

"I'm fine Ji, just felt a little light headed that time. It's been awhile since Thundarus' disc was used."

Ji gave her a look of concern, but silently followed her to the front door to see the rangers enter the Shiba home.

Bianca smiled as the group of rangers entered, only for surprise to flash onto her face as the rangers surrounded her, asking hundreds of questions at once.

"Uh…guys…"

"Are you ok?" Emily asked.

"Are you tired? Do you need to rest?" Mia asked.

"We tried to not overdo it." Antonio added.

"Guys…" Bianca tried again.

"You have to tell me about Thundarus Bi. He's incredible!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yah, he's totally amazing! Who knew we had such a powerful zord!" Mike added.

The five kept going with worry and excitement. Bianca began to wrap her arms around her frame, eyes closing at the claustrophobic feeling that entered her body.

A roar of a lion suddenly had the five rangers jumping back as Bianca felt arms wrap around her small frame. She opened her eyes to see a red polo.

"Jay?" She started, looking up.

The serious look of the red ranger had the other five taking another step back.

"Everyone back up. Give her space…"

Jayden turned to the young woman next to him, Thundarus disc in hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

She nodded slowly, watching him carefully.

"Did you…"

Thunder suddenly boomed overhead as the rangers rushed to take shelter underneath the patio. Bianca and Jayden stood still as it began to sprinkle.

"Come on guys, you'll get sick standing there!" Mia called out.

Jayden slowly moved away to stand next to the group as Thundarus suddenly appeared from around the building to stand next to his master. Rearing, the horse suddenly became a golden yellow as thunder lit up the sky. Bianca lifted her face to the sky with a light smile upon her lips.

"What is she doing Jayden?" Emily asked, eyes never leaving the young woman standing in the rain.

"I've only seen her do this once when we were kids. Jayden is she…" Antonio started.

Jayden nodded.

"She's rebuilding her symbol power…and reconnecting with Thundarus. It will make her stronger."

Bianca suddenly laughed and began running around and dancing as the giant horse did the same, both acting like a child and colt.

"It looks like fun. I haven't done that since I was a kid." Emily stated with a smile.

"Even getting a cold sure was worth it to play in the rain." Mike added.

"What are we waiting for? Let's join in!" Antonio exclaimed as he rushed out.

Mia giggled and pulled Kevin along with her as he called out "Hey!"

Jayden and Mentor Ji watched the group of rangers play.

"Reminds me of when you two were little." Ji mentioned.

"It was the day she got sick Ji…I'd rather not remember that day…" Jayden replied.

"Yes, but that moment is in the past. Never forget what you've learned since that time: even Bianca has learned to balance the burden she bears as well."

Bianca's gaze caught his as she sent a bright grin and a wink his way before jumping onto Antonio's back, catching the gold ranger off guard in surprise. Jayden felt a smirk fall across his lips at the open invitation and joined in on the fray.

Ji could only laugh as he turned to enter the Shiba home. Tea and blankets would be needed in about an hour and a phone call to Daisuke was in order. The older guardian had won the little wager before it had really even begun…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harmonium strumming and a matching soft humming lured Master Xandred to the front of his ship where he found Dayu playing a familiar song and the Nighlok Florina attending to some flower. The latter turned with a bright smile.

"Master Xandred, you're awake at last!"

The Nighlok king groaned in annoyance and sat down to take some of his medicine.

"Florina…I've yet to see the River rise an inch. You better keep true to your word…"

Florina giggled.

"Master Xandred, you're so silly! The river has risen a **few** inches thanks to my beautiful flowers! Not to mention my little rose is doing exactly what I've asked of her! In a matter of days, my seeds will cover the entire city and your time to rise up will be at hand."

"Oh-a-oh! Large words for such a small-witted flower." Octoroo replied, as he turned to face the flower.

"At least Florina has managed to keep the rangers at bay…unlike some Nighlok a certain noodle-face has called." Dayu stated with a bored tone.

"Speaking of Nighlok, has anyone seen Serrator? That laughing clown was supposed to make a place for my children to feed off…" Florina interrupted.

"Oh-a-oh! I haven't seen him since he left earlier today." Octoroo replied.

"That sneaky snake better keep his part of the deal…" Dayu added.

Master Xandred merely threw his dish at the wall of the ship, causing it to shatter. The three Nighlok turned to him in silence as he stood.

"I don't care what it takes…" He turned to the flower. "...Florina, I want results."

The three Nighlok bowed as Master Xandred moved to leave to go into the back of the ship.

"I want those rangers destroyed…NOW."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

**Author's Note: **It seems a little short but i really wanted to see if anyone would notice what's going down... :) I not saying a word! REVIEW for my birthday PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 15 Part 1

**SERIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So as a few readers know, after my last posting i received a private review to my story. Unfortunately, I was brutally SLAMMED for "copywriting" from Power Rangers Mystic Force. I did not watch the season completely so I didn't know there was a horse zord in the season. Apparently, my OWN HORSE who was A MODEL for MY ZORD THUNDARUS was copying the horse zord from the season mentioned. I wish to apologize to the readers and would like to hereby mention that **THE CHARACTERS BIANCA, SARAH, FLORINA, & THE FOUR NEW ZORDS ARE MINE MINE MINE. :) **Thank you and have a nice day. There's my copyright so :P. ^_^ Now enjoy the chapter!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 15 Part 1

The smell of bacon and eggs led the sleepy rangers into the kitchen to find Ji sitting at the table with a cup of hot tea in front of him. Bianca was seen bustling about the kitchen, humming to herself. The giant horse head sticking through the window above the sink bobbed to get an apple from the bowl on the windowsill. Bianca happily gave the horse an apple and moved to whisk some pancake batter with fresh blueberries.

"Good morning rangers." Ji said.

The six moved to sit at the table with grumbled replies. Bianca danced around the table with a smile, placing a cup in front of each ranger.

"Hope everyone's hungryyyyy!" Bianca sang as she twirled over to flip a pancake.

"It smells great Bi." Jayden replied.

"Do you need any help?" Mia asked.

"No thank you, but you can grab the fruit salad from the fridge." Bianca replied, back still turned.

"You seem to be doing really good this morning. How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

Bianca turned, moving to place the stack of pancakes on the table.

"Wonderful actually, that thunderstorm really did the trick."

"What exactly was that if you don't mind me asking." Kevin asked.

"Not at all Kev. Thunderstorms power up Thundarus which in turn give me my strength back. Basically instead of draining my symbol power, I get a charge or a quick burst of energy."

"Little girl on an energy drink...sounds like fun." Mike stated with a laugh.

"Enjoy your breakfast everyone." Bianca stated as she moved to give a bowl of apples to the horse outside before plopping down between Jayden and Ji.

The group began to dig in, starting a light conversation, all complimenting on the light but feast-like breakfast while the cook merely smiled and sipped her tea. The door rang and Bianca stood to answer it, making sure that the group continued to eat.

"It's eight am exactly. How long has she been up?" Mia asked as soon as Bianca was out of hearing range.

"About an hour or two...she fed the koi and then started on breakfast. She refused help." Mentor replied.

"I hope she's okay. Do you think the encounter with Deker is still bothering her?" Emily asked.

"Bi doesn't really tell you if something's bothering her. In the few years I knew her she was really sick at the time." Antonio replied.

The group then turned to the red ranger and mentor.

"If something bothers Bianca, she will tell us when the time is right. You must give her time; she hasn't been outside the Tengen Gate since she was a child coming here to learn. Being in a new environment is something she still has yet to get used to." Ji explained.

"Bianca is an only child and after the battle against Master Xandred the last time, I really didn't see her as much as I did before. Being around people other than the guardians is something new as well." Jayden added.

"You and Bianca really have a lot in common huh Jayden?" Mia concluded.

The red ranger merely nodded.

A shattering noise had the rangers standing in surprise. The group bolted from the kitchen to find Bianca standing the living room, a crystal glass shattered on the floor before her, white flowers now crushed. The girl was so tense her face was turning chalk white. Mentor Ji moved to stand before the young woman in concern.

"Bianca, what's wrong?"

A loud rearing had the six rangers running outside to find Thundarus fighting off a group of men.

"Hey what are you doing! Leave him alone!" Emily shouted, moving to get close to the bucking horse.

"Emily, wait a second!" Mike called out.

"Get away from him!" Mia added.

The rangers rushed forward to calm the horse, only to be forced to fight to defend themselves. Thundarus screamed his disapproval of the newcomers fighting his mistress' friends as the sky began to get dark...

Everyone suddenly froze in place, only able to move their heads as the sky cleared.

"What the heck!" Kevin called out.

"I can't move!" Antonio added.

"Everyone calm down."

The group turned to see Ji and Bianca standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Can you release the rangers?" Ji silently asked.

Bianca nodded with a shaky breath. The rangers watched in shock as the young woman pulled out a older, but familiar looking samuraizer and began to form a symbol.

"Symbol power: release."

The rangers suddenly staggered forward as they turned to see the struggling men in black.

"They look like wannabe ninjas." Emily giggled.

"They're spies for my family. This is how we gather information and data for you guys." Bianca snapped with a click of her jaw.

"Dude, you sure Bi doesn't have the element for fire? She'd be on fire right now if she could..." Mike tried to joke to Jayden.

The red ranger only watched as Bianca moved to stand before the men and whip her hand horizontally in the air. The men immediately dropped to one knee, faces looking to the ground.

"Lady Bianca..."

"How dare you! You are in the presence of the Eighteenth head of the Shiba Clan as well as the Samurai Rangers and myself, Nineteenth Head Guardian of the Tengen Gate. Not only do you attack defenseless allies but you attack the very zord you are sworn to protect. I demand you explain your actions before I end the situation swiftly." Bianca cut the head man off.

The group of men were silent as Bianca scoffed in rage. She suddenly staggered, grabbing to the side of her head as Jayden moved next to her so she could fall against him.

"What's going on?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Bianca, lightly shaking, handed the red ranger a letter with the Shiba family symbol on it. He in turn handed it to Ji the group gathered around the mentor to read over his shoulder.

"...your grandfather wants Thundarus to return home." Ji stated, eyes scanning the note.

"Now that the Nighlok have seen him, Master Xandred won't be pleased..." Bianca stated, the side of her face pressed into Jayden's chest.

"Which is why I'm here but these fools don't seem to listen to me..."

The group turned to see copper red hair and a smirk.

"Sarah?" Bianca started, turning to face to woman.

The older woman smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Now...let's conduct this matter a little better shall we?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note: **So I decided to make this into 2 parts because it's kind of like a re-introduction of Sarah. She's plays a very important part in Bianca's part of the story so i want everyone to get used to her being around. Hope everyone enjoyed seeing Bianca's angry side... ^_^ she's quite scary when she's angry.


	17. Chapter 16 part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, just a fair warning. College is starting back tomorrow for me so there's a chance it'll be awhile until i update again. I hope everyone understands my predicament. :) But please enjoy part 2 Sarah's return!**

****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 16

Bianca felt the sweat fall down her neck as she continued to attack the practice dummies. Rage flashed in her eyes at the thought of the guardians she'd grown up around come after her zord. How dare they!

"You're going to throw your shoulder out if you keep doing that."

Bianca turned to see a flash of copper before blocking the shinai mere inches from her face. She frowned at the older woman's smirk.

"Not funny Sarah."

Sarah's smirk slightly widened.

"I disagree."

Bianca took a step back to unlock the two shinais.

"Mentor was wondering where you were." Sarah stated as she slowly circled the other woman.

Bianca bore an amused look as she slid into a defensive stance.

"Mentor knows where I am Sarah."

The copper haired woman shrugged.

"Ok…so maybe I was…requested to come check on you…"

Bianca rolled her eyes, watching Sarah rolled her shoulders as if warming up.

"Shall we take this outside?"

Sarah's ruby lips held an amused smirk.

"If you so wish it milady."

Bianca merely scoffed.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"You think those two are alright in there?" Mike asked.

The group sat in the kitchen in silence. They'd heard the sounds of a shinai hitting a dummy and then silence filled the air.

"Sarah's a guardian so she's used to this. She can handle her own against Bi." Antonio stated.

"I've never seen Bianca so angry before." Emily added.

"I never even knew she had a title. Now I feel as if I should address her differently." Kevin murmured.

"Uh dude…Jay has a title as well you know…" Mike added.

"Keep calling Bianca by her name, just as you do with me. Entitlements are not necessary." Jayden responded as he looked up from his tea.

"Do you think she'd be ok?" Mia asked the red ranger.

A sudden clash had the rangers standing on alert.

"That came from outside…shall we go see what it was?" Ji asked, slowly standing.

The six rangers followed their mentor in slight confusion outside to find Bianca and Sarah sparing. The redhead held a cocky smirk to the brunette's frustrated look.

"You're letting your anger cloud your judgment Bianca." Sarah stated.

"I am not." Bianca shot as her shinai hit Sarah's'.

"Now you're acting like a child." Sarah shot back as her smirk widened.

Bianca screeched in anger as she went after Sarah. The redhead had a calming demeanor as she easily blocked each and every attack the woman sent her way. It seemed like a dance as red and black hair whipped around faces and shinais clashed at every turn.

It was over when Sarah hit Bianca's right knee and the young woman froze, going down immediately with a painful scream. The group tried to rush forward, only for Ji to stop then with a shake of his head.

"That was a low blow." Jayden stated with a fire rising up in his eyes Sarah's way.

"How else did you expect me to stop her from trying to kill me?" Sarah snapped back at the red ranger.

The two seemed to stare each other down.

"You know as well as I do how she feels about Thundarus. Her emotions cloud her judgment as easily as it is to use symbol power. If I didn't stop her before it began, you would've had a wild zord on your hands again."

"What is she talking about Jay?" Emily asked.

"She's talking about when Cody unleashed the Bullzord."

The group looked to see Bianca looking up at the group, though her gaze seemed far off. Sarah sighed and nodded as the group rushed to surround the young woman before her.

"I'm fine guys." Bianca reassured the team.

"No you're not. That wasn't fair going for your bad knee." Antonio stated, looking up at the copper-haired woman.

"It's ok Antonio…pain seems to be the only thing that can bring me back to reality now a days." Bianca replied, looking up her friend with a thumbs up. "You got me good Sarah…just next time not so hard."

Sarah suddenly belted out laughter and plopped down in front of the brunette.

"Yea yea…try not to kill me next time and we have a deal."

"Uh…Bianca…" Emily started.

The group followed the yellow ranger's gaze to see the brunette's knee was starting to turn a mixed color of purple, green, blue, and black.

"I'll grab the ice packs!" Mia called out as she rushed back into the house.

"Man that was a nasty hit." Kevin said as Jayden and Antonio moved to help the Tengen Gate guardian to sit on a bench before the fighting floor.

Mia returned and handed Sarah an ice pack.

"Actually, it's an old wound that never really healed. If you hit it at a certain point or hard enough, it'll start to bruise again." Sarah stated, adjusting Bianca's knee and wrapped the ice pack around joint.

"Is this the wound from Thundarus?" Antonio couldn't help but ask.

Bianca merely nodded, wincing at the cold feeling on her knee.

"When I was a child, my mom was the guardian to him. I had always wanted to ride him but I could never get close enough without my mom around. One day, I decided I wanted to be friends with him. It was easy to be near him but to ride him…let's just say I had a brace and cast for a few months after that." Bianca explained before anyone could ask.

"He bucked you off?!" Emily exclaimed, eyes wide.

"…I wanted to see Bianca ride Thundarus in his animal form. I got too close." Jayden murmured.

"It's not your fault Jayden. Thundarus knew you…just not well enough…" Bianca stated in a matter of fact.

Jayden rolled his eyes and helped Sarah wrap a towel around the icepack to set it.

"I swear…you're so stubborn sometimes." Bianca huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell me about it." Kevin added as the group laughed.

"I'll be fine after a few hours of keeping off the knee. The swelling is nothing compared to breaking bones." Bianca concluded.

A sudden grumble of a stomach had the group turning to Mike, who rubbed at the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oops...guess it's time for lunch!"

"Mike you're always hungry!" Emily exclaimed with a giggle.

"I can change that. Mentor, you mind if I destroy your kitchen for a few hours?" Sarah replied with a grin.

Ji's eyes widened as the group watched Sarah belted bright laugh.

"Sarah, hang on! What are you going to cook?!"

"I'm gonna guess she's an interesting cook?" Kevin asked, skeptical of the young woman.

Bianca laughed.

"Sarah's an amazing cook…but she uses _**everything** _in the kitchen so it's a warzone while her masterpieces are being created."

"Hmmm…Mentor versus Sarah…" Mike's grin widened. "I gotta check this out!"

The group began following after the green ranger interested as well.

Jayden moved to help Bianca stand. The young woman moved a step away to gain her balance.

A bird cried out overhead and the young woman froze, eyes flashing to the sky.

"Bi, everything ok?" Antonio asked.

The group looked up at the sky to see nothing.

"Bianca, what was it?" Sarah asked, moving to stand in front of the young woman.

"…Silverwing…"

Sarah's eyes widened as her gaze shot to the sky as well.

"Can't be…it's impossible…"

"What's going on?" Mia asked.

Sarah's sudden frightened gaze turned to Mentor Ji.

"I need to make a phone call."

Ji nodded and lead the redhead inside.

"What was that about? Jay?" Emily started.

The group turned to see that the red ranger had frozen as well, worried gaze upon the young woman who was still looking to the sky. Jayden suddenly picked up his best friend, who blinked in confusion.

"W-what…Jayden?! Put me down!"

The red ranger laughed.

"Not a chance Bi. Bad knee remember? No walking for you!"

Bianca huffed and let the red ranger carry her inside.

The four remaining rangers turned to Antonio, whose fearful gaze disappeared into a grin.

"Are they hiding something from us Antonio?" Kevin asked.

The gold ranger sighed.

"I dunno mi amigo. But whatever is it…"

He turned his gaze to the sky as well as the other rangers to see a silhouette of a bird.

"…we're about to find out."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope everyone enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	18. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry i took so long. This one really had me on the ropes trying to get it right...Sorry about the reposting, i'm having trouble with my fonts.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010

Chapter 17

She was spacey now, almost as if in a trance. Sarah would whisper in her ear to get her attention and Bianca would blink, smile, answer the question, and then zone out once again. She would spend most of the day talking to Thundarus and then request privacy with Ji and Sarah. The rangers really wanted to spend more time with her but Nighlok attacks became increasingly annoying and Florina always managed to escape.

They came home one day to find Sarah and Ji nowhere in sight and Bianca sleeping on the ground next to the koi pond with Thundarus next to her. Eyes widened to see her looking so weak. The black horse nickered softly as Jayden ran a hand down the sleek black neck with a sigh.

"Ji and Sarah must've gone to the store. Let's get her inside."

The group watched in silence as the red ranger picked up the small young woman and carried her inside, as if she weighed nothing. He took her to her room, Mia went into the kitchen, and the others filed into the living room. Mia returned with tea and Jayden entered as the group sat around the table in silence.

"…she's getting sick again…isn't she Jay?" Antonio asked quietly.

The man in red only nodded and slid his head into his hands.

"I don't understand. How can she be sick when Thundarus is here?" Kevin asked.

"She has been spacey…I hope she's alright…" Emily murmured.

"You know most of how this goes don't you Em? With your sister?" Mike asked.

"Serena is sick but mom says she's slowly getting better. I got an email the other day." Emily replied with a nod.

"That's good to hear. Serena's a good ally."

The group turned to see Bianca standing in the doorway with a shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"You should be resting." Mia scolded.

Bianca merely scoffed and moved to sit between her best friends.

"Cold Bi?" Antonio asked upon seeing her shiver.

"Sorta…that's why I went outside. It's a lot warmer out there. Ji and Sarah should be home soon." She replied, wrapping the shawl closer to her.

"I can get you a blanket." Kevin offered.

Bianca shook her head with a shiver, wrapping her fingers around her cup of tea.

"What did you mean by Serena's a good ally?" Emily couldn't help but ask.

Bianca gave her a weak smile.

"I've met your sister once or twice before when I was younger. You were always at school so I never really got to meet you."

"Really? She never told me."

"It was a few years back. I was given an assignment to meet the next generation of rangers, kinda like a field trip. Of course complications arose when I was visiting…"

"Serena got real sick about that time."

"Yes, the final battle was also happening. My mother died about this time and Thundarus was running wild without someone to control him. I had no choice but to return home to take my mother's place."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Mike stated with sympathy.

The young guardian merely shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It was years ago…"

"So what now? You can't get sick on us Bi! We just freed you from your prison!" Antonio begged, with a grin towards Jayden's frown.

Bianca gave a weak laugh at Antonio's attempt to change subject and lightly elbowed the man in red.

"Don't worry Antonio…some sleep and getting rid of excess symbol power will have me back to health in no time."

"Then I say your challenge me to a fight to burn it off!" Mike stated, jumping up.

"Mike, her knee!" Emily gasped.

"It's fine Em. I haven't had a good fight in a long time." Bianca replied, sitting her cup down.

"Jayden…" Mia started.

The man in red merely shrugged while Antonio laughed.

"This outta be good!"

Bianca stood, dropping her shawl to the ottoman as the four other rangers looked on in slight confusion at Bianca's sudden change in demeanor.

"Let's do this thing."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Bianca still shivered as she began to stretch out tense muscles.

"If you're gonna say something Jay, you better say it now..." She stated upon feeling the gaze of her best friend.

"I wasn't going to say anything Bi."

She rolled her eyes and turned to see Jayden standing behind her, raised brow at her look of amusement.

"I won't hurt him...too bad."

"Hey!"

The two turned to see Mike grinning.

"You two done?"

Bianca giggled as Jayden shook his head. Mike and Bianca moved to stand before each other while Kevin stood in between, while the other rangers moved to stand on the walkway.

"Alright you two, clean fight so play nice. You know the rules Bi?" Kevin started.

Bianca merely smirked as she twirled the wooden katana in her hand.

"Intimately."

Kevin nodded and stepped back as the two began to circle each other.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Emily asked.

"Don't underestimate Bi. You saw her with Sarah and she was angry then." Antonio stated with a grin.

"Now that she's calm..." Mia realized.

Antonio's grin widened as Mike struck, only for Bianca to calmly block his attack and flip him onto his back.

"Bianca and Jayden trained together for a few years together." Antonio replied.

Emily, Mia, and Kevin looked at the man in red who merely smirked.

"They're fighting styles are quite similar in many ways."

The group turned to see Sarah and Ji as they entered Shiba residence.

"How's Mike doing now that he sees he's fighting a female Jayden?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

"Should I be worried that you referred to me as my best friend's twin Sarah?" Bianca asked with a huff.

Mike groaned from on his back as Kevin and Antonio moved to help him stand. Sarah merely laughed as Bianca grinned, moving loose strains of hair from her eyes.

"Who's next?" Sarah asked, glancing at the other rangers.

The group looked around each other, trying to get someone to go. They got quiet as Jayden moved forward to stand before the young guardian. Bianca's smirk widened as she shook her head.

"Really Jay? Wanna repeat of last time?"

Jayden merely twirled the katana in his hand as Bianca watched him closely.

"Alright...your funeral."

The group watched in amazement as the two began their fight. Jayden and Bianca always blocked each other, yet managed to keep going and pushing each other back. The battle seemed to go on forever as the two never seemed to quit.

"Amazing...it's as if they can read each other perfectly." Kevin noted.

"It's what happens when you train two natural born leaders. Perfection is a must for these two and they'll take nothing less." Sarah explained.

"Hey, what's up with Bi? Do we need to stop?" Mia asked.

The group turned to see that Bianca had her katana in a death grip, knuckles white...

"Bianca! NO!" Sarah cried out, eyes wide.

Eyes widened as fire clashed with a bright white light. When the light disappeared, silence rained through the area. White crystals rained down from above them as a fiery katana in Jayden's hand held back two white long and thin katanas in Bianca's hands.

"Bianca, stop!" Jayden called out, trying to push back the girl before him.

Ji held Sarah back as she screamed out her friend's name.

It was over in an instant as Jayden's katana went flying to the ground and white crystals began to fly around the courtyard. The red ranger held the guardian against him, her screams of pain muffled in his gi top. A warm sensation filled Bianca to her core as she slowly calmed enough to look up at her best friend. Sarah was suddenly before her, twirling symbols flying around the two.

"I'm ok Sarah..." Bianca managed to get out.

Sarah moved to stand away as the young guardian stood. The rangers looked on as Bianca stood, the long and clear ice-blue daggers resting against her forearms.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

Bianca's emerald gaze locked onto Jayden and then Sarah.

"Silverwing...Silverwing's been attacked."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's Note: Dun dun dun! :) It's party time! But what's up with Bianca? :) Can anyone take a wild guess?


	19. Chapter 18

Author's Note: So just to let everyone know I posted what Bianca's daggers and Silverwing look like on my photobucket page. Also I had someone ask what Florina looked like in her human disguise… That got me thinking a lot... :D so I decided to use Katrina Devine as a model! Many of you Power Ranger fans out there might recognize her as Cassidy from PR Dino Thunder and Marah from PR Ninja Storm. She makes the perfect Florina…

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

**Chapter 18**

"Wait, so someone please explain to me what's going on again?" Mike asked.

"We don't have time for that. I need to get to Silverwing before the Nighlok do." Bianca called out, as she rushed around the room, throwing blankets into a large backpack.

"I think I got it: Silverwing is an ally zord and Bianca must know where its location is." Emily explained.

"You are correct in that point." Sarah replied, as she sat down next to Ji.

"So can you explain that freaky new powers Bi's got going on?" Mike tried again.

Sarah glanced over at Ji before turning back to the group of rangers that sat around the table in the living room. The redhead sighed before beginning.

"It is correct when we say Bianca is indeed the guardian of Thundarus, just as Cody's family is the guardian of the Bullzord. However, five generations ago a new zord appeared the battle against the Nighlok." Sarah started.

"Silverwing." Kevin added.

Sarah nodded.

"Correct, Silverwing is a falcon: loyal, majestic, and extremely fast. Silverwing's speed is only rivaled by that of Thundarus, who of course is made of thunder and lightning. The zord is incredibly powerful **and** extremely dangerous if placed in the wrong hands. Many have tried to become friends with the zord to tame it but none have succeeded until one a few years ago..."

"Bianca's mother." Mia realized, eyes going wide.

Sarah nodded.

"Bianca's mother, Carina, was an incredibly powerful guardian, whose mastery of symbol power aided her in her quest to tame Silverwing and make him an ally to us. Unfortunately at the time, Carina soon learned she was pregnant with Bianca and the power struggle between the two zords and her unborn daughter began to lay heavily on her. Taking care of so many can become a burden on one's body if balance is not there but Carina was determined to accomplish this feat." Ji continued.

"Carina is Latin for beloved...it's beautiful." Mia pointed out.

"She was and still is. After her husband passed in the last battle against Master Xandred, Carina was determined to make sure Bianca was ready to become guardian of Thundarus. Bianca is nothing short of being exactly like her mother in all aspects." Sarah added.

"Then explain to me why no one is moving it to go help me find Silverwing before the Nighlok do."

The group turned to see Bianca dressed in heavy clothing.

"Why does it look like we're fixing to go play in the snow?" Antonio asked, eyes a little wide.

Bianca smiled.

"Because Silverwing is near the top of a snow-covered mountain remember..."

"Don't tell me..." Mike started.

"Pack your gear rangers..." Bianca's smile widened. "We're taking a hike up a mountain."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here. It's freezing!" Mike called out, rubbing at his arms.

"I know it looks bad but as soon as we find the zord, the sooner we can get home. Bianca needs our protection in case the Nighlok show up." Jayden replied.

"I'd say she's good but her symbol power doesn't need to be used unless it's under strenuous circumstances." Antonio added.

A screech in the air had the group of six halting to a stop, all turning to the dark-haired brunette, whose eyes were flashing around against the chilling winds. She then gestured for the group to follow and they set off again. Bianca then led them to a cave to find it surprising comfortable, despite the weather being cold. The group seemed to go deeper into the dark cave until they came upon an opening where it opened up to what looked to be the bottom of the mountain. A long and silent pathway led off into the distance.

"Where are we?" Emily asked, looking around at the crystallized scenery.

A soft and thin layer of snow blanketed the ground and the small river that ran down the right side of the path had started to freeze over in some places.

"He's here..."

The group turned to find Bianca had shed her outer coat and was headed down the pathway. The rangers looked to each other with shrugs and did the same. The group was awe-struck at the beautiful scene that followed the pathway and came upon a circular clearing with a high wall of rock surrounding the entrance, a waterfall falling into the crystal lake that covered the clearing. A tall rock sat to the right of the waterfall and atop that rock was a lone bird.

"Silverwing..."

The group turned to see a bright smile on Bianca's face.

"That's an ordinary bird Bi." Kevin tried.

"If I've learned anything from having Bianca around, that's no ordinary bird." Mike replied.

"Of course it's no puny bird, my multi-colored fashion-challenged flowers."

The group shot around to find Florina standing before them with a smirk on her face and a swarm of moogers around her.

"Thank you for leading me to the ice queen and her pet. Their ice powers will help in ridding the master's perfect world of you annoying little pests."

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Jayden shot back as the group pulled out samurizers.

"GO GO SAMURAI!"

"Emily, help Bianca! We'll take care of the weed!" Antonio called out with a grin under his helmet.

"Got it! Let's go Bi!"

Bianca merely watched the rangers fight before nodding to Emily and the two girls rushed off to get to the other side of the clearing. Of course, a few moogers noticed and took off after the two women.

"Go Bi, I'll take care of them!" Emily said, pushing her spin sword against the stomach of a mooger.

The yellow ranger then gave a whoop of excitement as Mia rushed over to help.

"Let's show them what these 'fashion-challenged' girls can really do!" Mia called out.

Emily grinned under her helmet and nodded.

Bianca came to a stop before the rock the peregrine falcon sat upon, his beady eyes watching the young woman in black and white closely.

"Silverwing, it's me...Bianca. I'm Carina's daughter...you need to come home my friend."

The falcon cocked his head to the side and hopped closer, resting his beak against the young woman's hand for a moment before looking up at the human before him.

"Wings of steel and heart of ice...lend me your powers so that we may strike a chilling fear into the hearts of our foes and reign supreme once more."

The falcon shot up into the sky with a ear-splitting cry, halting the battle below. The peregrine falcon suddenly grew a hundred times bigger, becoming a pure snow white color with metallic silver-tipped wings. The zord cried out once more and disappeared into a disc that Bianca held in her hands. The young woman then dropped to her knees, holding the disc tight to her chest. Florina gave a screech of frustration and disappeared, leaving the remaining moogers to their fates.

The rangers quickly got rid of said nighlok and rushed over to find Bianca shaking.

"You did it Bianca! We got Silverwing!" Antonio cheered.

Bianca looked up with a smile, despite her shaking.

"Yes...we did..."

"Let's get home before we all freeze to death." Jayden concluded as he helped his best friend to her feet and started to led the group home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Florina let loose another screech of anger and snapped a whip made of vines from her hands at the tree before her, shattering the bark.

"Those annoying little pests! How dare they mess with my plans!"

"There's no reason to get upset. We did exactly as the plan was supposed to go." Dayu monotony replied.

"I wanted that ice monster destroyed, not contained! He'll kill off my beautiful babies!"

"Oh-ah-oh Florina, the master is actually pleased with the way it went so there's no need to make him angry." Octoroo replied, as he appeared from a gap in a rock nearby.

Florina turned with a bright smile on her face.

"Really? Well if the master is pleased..."

"If you had kept the moogers in line, it would've gone quicker instead of the rangers splitting up."

The three Nighlok turned to the newcomer.

Florina merely huffed.

"Well it's not my fault those irritating rangers will do anything the red ranger says..."

"The red ranger is the leader, head of the Shiba clan. It's only instinct to follow his orders." The newcomer shot back.

"He'll do anything for his precious little guardian." Octoroo added with a sneaky laugh.

The newcomer was silent for a moment before speaking once more.

"Just keep doing what i say and everything will run smoothly, as according to plan."

The newcomer vanished, leaving the nighlok to contemplate what had been said.

"Well she's angry with you Florina." Dayu stated.

Florina huffed, pushing her hair off her shoulder.

"Oh-ah-oh, it doesn't matter if you women argue or not. The master wants results." Octoroo replied as he vanished back into the netherworld.

The two nighlok remaining turned to each other with slight smiles.

"Yes...all according to plan."

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Author's Note: O.o A newcomer?! Whaaaaa?! Over 1800 words! :) REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry about the long wait. It's been hard to get my stories going lately with school but I'm back and working hard! Hope you all enjoy!  
**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 19

The group watched closely as Sarah quickly ushered Bianca into her room, the door shutting behind her. The six rangers entered the living room, taking spots around the table as they began to explain what had occurred on the mountain to Ji. The mentor listened intently to the tale, nodding his head every once in awhile. When they finished, the group sat in silence while Kevin paced behind the chair Mia sat in.

"It seems as if something happened as soon as we caught Silverwing. The temperature suddenly dropped and Bianca started to act like she was freezing." Kevin started.

"You're lucky Silverwing didn't make you all ranger-sickles."

The group turned to find Sarah standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"How is Bianca?" Mia asked.

Sarah's gaze rested on Ji.

"Silverwing is in the disk and Thundarus is resting in folding form next to her."

"And Bianca? How is she?" Emily asked.

The redhead still kept her gaze on Ji.

"Sarah..." Antonio said standing. "How is Bianca?"

At the woman's silence, the rest of the group began to stand.

"Sarah..."

The group turned to the man in red, who still sat next to his mentor. Jayden stood slowly at a tear that fell from one of Sarah's smoky grey eyes.

"Where is Bianca?"

Sarah turned her face from the group. A hand flew to Emily's mouth as Antonio dropped onto an ottoman.

"No...not again..." Antonio started shaking his head.

The group watched as the ranger in red moved from the room without a word.

"The struggle for balance has begun..." Sarah replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A soft knock to the door, followed by a quiet "Enter" signaled the group to enter. They found Jayden sitting on the edge of the heavily blanketed bed. Even under several blankets, they could see that the guardian underneath was shivering.

"...Jayden..."

The teen in red turned to face the newcomers with empty eyes and the group could see a glowing lion folding zord on top of the sheets next to a hand that was clenched in one of Jayden's own.

"How is she?" Antonio asked.

"...you could ask...said girl..."

The group began to gather around the bed to see that Bianca was indeed shivering, with a foldingzord sized Thundarus nestled against her neck. The guardian was slowly turning pale once again and her smile was weak from trying to stay put on her face.

"We should've gone after the zord on our own." Antonio quietly murmured.

"And done what? I'm the only one...that could get close...to him..." Bianca tried to fight back.

"Hey, it's ok. What's done is done...you just get some rest." Mia reasoned, eyes flashing to Sarah.

"Yea, and then we can go on another shopping trip." Emily tried with a smile.

Bianca gave a weak laugh, eyes closing as she shivered. The lion folding zord moved closer to Bianca and Jayden's intertwined hands, the soft red glow becoming a little brighter. After a few minutes, Bianca's soft breathing let the team know she'd fallen asleep. The eight other people slowly began to file out of the room and entered the living room. Silence rained until Emily turned to Sarah.

"Sarah, what did you mean by the struggle for balance has begun?"

The redhead turned to the blonde and sighed.

"The guardianship of Thundarus has always fallen to members of Bianca's family. Other than the Bullzord, Thundarus is one of the strongest zords known. As you've seen, it takes full focus and absolute control of symbol power to rain in his power. It's easier on Bianca than it was Carina because Bianca formed a bond with Thundarus when she was a young child instead of like Carina who was a teen. But, Carina had stronger symbol power and more experience than her daughter, so the balance was quicker to control."

"So how did Bianca get sick?" Mike couldn't help but ask.

Silence rained once more as Ji's gaze connected with Sarah's and the mentor nodded to Sarah. The redhead sighed and turned back to the group of rangers.

"As you know, Carina was pregnant with Bianca when she first connected with Silverwing. The guardians believed that when the struggle between the two zords and Bianca started, it make Bianca weak. When Bianca was born, she and Thundarus easily bonded quickly. That made it easier on Carina as well. But, like her mother, Bianca soon became friends with Silverwing."

"One element is hard enough to keep control of...but two..." Kevin started.

Sarah nodded.

"Bianca was only five when it started...she didn't know any better..."

"After Carina died, Bianca couldn't contain both Silverwing and Thundarus. Silverwing escaped and Daisuke had Bianca focus on only Thundarus and as a five year old, it was easy. But what we didn't fully comprehend was that Bianca could still speak with Silverwing." Ji continued.

"That explains the shivering." Emily concluded.

Ji and Sarah nodded together.

"But what about Bianca? Is there any way we can help her?" Mia asked.

"The only thing we can do now is let her get plenty of rest. She can mentally speak with Thundarus and Silverwing though meditating so she can get balanced restored." Sarah replied.

A suddenly blare had the group looking to the table as Ji slapped a hand to the map that appeared.

"Bad timing dude..." Mike stated with a shake of his head.

"At the park again...be careful rangers." Ji stated.

The six rangers nodded as they began to head to the front door. Jayden suddenly stopped, turning to Sarah. The fix other rangers stopped as well and turned to the two people.

"Go Jay, your team needs you. I'll watch after her."

Jayden nodded and turned to the other rangers.

"Let's go."

Once the six were gone, Sarah turned to Ji and led the mentor into Bianca's room to find the guardian sitting at her easel near the window, Thundarus and Silverwing both in animal form. The horse stood outside, head stuck in the open window and Silverwing perched on the window sill, eyes now on the two newcomers. Bianca's gaze was on her easel as she hummed a melody and continued to draw.

"You're supposed to be resting you know." Sarah stated as she moved to stand on the other side of the window, a hand moving to run over the horse's snout.

"I heard the alarm and it woke me up. Besides, I wanted to paint..."

Sarah and Ji looked at each other before both moved to see what she'd painted.

"...was this from Silverwing?" Sarah quietly asked.

Bianca hummed and continued to stroke soft whites against the light brown paper, eyes not really seeing what she painted.

Ji's wide gaze turned to Sarah's fearful one.

"I'll make sure the rangers keep away for a few hours." Ji stated, turning to leave.

Sarah's gaze followed Ji out the door until it shut quietly.

"He's gone."

Sarah turned back to see the guardian turn to her with clear green eyes.

"I didn't think you'd be seeing...forgive me." Sarah stated.

"There's nothing to forgive, we just have to be more careful." Bianca stated as she slowly stood.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Sarah asked, arms resting across her chest.

The guardian sighed and turned to her best friend.

"This has to be done..."

Bianca moved to rest her head against Thundarus' own and Silverwing moved to perch on her shoulder.

"If we don't...all hope is lost and Master Xandred will win."

"Even if it means losing the one you love most?"

Bianca's eyes closed in pain and she turned to fully face her close friend.

"There's no going back...it's too late now. I can only hope Jayden and the others will forgive me for what I've done..."


	21. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** AND...ACTION TIME! WOOP WOOP!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 20

Ok...that laughter was really starting to get on Mike's nerves...which he voiced to his fellow rangers.

"Can't she just shut up for a second?"

The rangers groaned their agreement as they stood upon seeing Florina crackle another laugh at their pain.

"Come on rangers? Can't you do any better than that?!"

Mike growled under his breath and moved to help Emily stand.

"Deep breaths Mike...don't let her get to you." Emily warned.

"You rangers are making this too easy!" Florina giggled, as more moogers began to appear from cracks in the earth.

"Says the one who isn't fighting..." Mike murmured.

"Do you think we can use Thundarus again?" Kevin mentioned.

"We can't afford to use his power with Bianca fighting the balance." Jayden replied.

Florina watched the rangers in interest. Maybe it was time to raise the stakes after all...

"Budding Razors, come forth my pets!"

The rangers watched as more moogers sprung from the ground, only time time they were a deep forest green with seaweed around their fish-like heads. Little spikes shot out of their arms and legs as well as their armor turning black, with little orange flowers instead of red scales.

"Just when you thought they couldn't get uglier..." Antonio mused.

"Aren't they perfect? With my plant DNA infused in them, these once inferior moogers will put knock you off your feet...LITERALLY!" Florina squealed.

At that, the moogers shot their hands into the ground and vines shot up around the rangers, pulling them together. Florina giggled, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"I can't break free!" Mia tried.

"I think we're stuck!" Kevin added.

"Keep trying." Jayden replied.

A sudden familiar battle cry had a bolt of lightning crash onto the vines, seperating the moogers and rangers. Florina cried out in pain as her moogers started to catch fire. The crowd of faces turned to see a familiar zord in metal form.

"Thundarus! Just in time buddy!" Antonio called out in excitement.

Thundarus reared with another battle cry, becoming absorbed in a bright light. Jayden's hand shot out to catch the golden disk as the light vanished. He frowned, but upon feeling a soft warmth radiate from the disk, he turned to his team with a smirk.

"Let's show this nighlok what rangers can really do."

The team let out a whoop of excitement as Jayden became the thunder ranger, Kevin took the black box, Mike the shark zord, Antonio holding the light zord, and the girls pulling out their own signature weapons. Florina screamed in rage and thrashed two vine-like whips at the rangers from her hands. The six quick regrouped, destroying moogers as they did, Jayden zapping the whips to ashes.

Florina suddenly froze as soft music rang in the air. Converting to human disguise, she blinked almost as if confusion and looked around. The rangers watched in utter lost confusion as Florina suddenly started to giggle which turned to full blown laughter. Wiping a tear from her eye, she turned to the rangers with a smile.

"Oh well...that was fun. Let's do it again soon rangers!"

With that, she disappeared. The group powered down and Thundarus reappeared as a normal horse next to the man in red.

"Uh...what just happened?" Emily asked.

"Looks like a flower's had a LITTLE too much nutrients..." Mike commented.

"Whatever it was, she's gone now." Mia offered.

"Florina's quite strange I'll admit but she's keeping you pathetic rangers on your toes."

The rangers froze, gazes shooting across the park to see Serrator walk out from behind a tree with a wide grin.

"Serrator, what are you up to?" Mia sneered.

"I'd heard your little guardian had run in with Deker...and decided to find out for myself." Serrator stated.

At the ranger's tense forms, the Nighlok laughed.

"So it is true! I do hope their conversation was...interesting..."

Mike and Kevin moved to hold their leader back as the other four moved to calm the baying horse. The nighlok turned to the latter after a burst of laughter.

"So...this is the legendary horse Thundarus. Quite impressive...but where is the other half of the puzzle I wonder..." Serrator questioned.

"If you want to fight, we'll gladly take you on." Jayden challenged.

Serrator huffed with a "Ha!".

"My battle with you would only serve to be a waste of time. But do give my regards to Bianca won't you red ranger?"

"Serrator!" Jayden screamed.

The red ranger broke lose of his teammates, rushing forward with his spin sword in hand, only for the nighlok to disappear with laughter. The other five watched with caution as the large black horse moved forward to bump his head against Jayden's shoulder. The teen rested a hand on the horse's snout, turning his gaze to his team.

"Let's head home."

Jayden turned to Thundarus, who snorted at him and nodded his head twice.

"I have a feeling Thundarus didn't here on his own."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A soft humming led the group into the yard to find Sarah and Ji sparing while Bianca sat on the walkway in meditation. Thundarus gave a soft snort to catch their attention and the two sparing partners turned with worried glances.

"Thank goodness you found Thundarus." Sarah said after a sigh of relief.

"We didn't find him Sarah, he showed up during the battle." Mia replied with slight confusion.

"Yea, he showed up just in time. We were in quite a jam." Antonio added with a grin.

"It's a good thing he came to you then. Bianca must of been too focused on Silverwing to allow Thundarus to roam free." Ji concluded.

"Then it's a good thing he responds to Jayden so well." Emily stated with a smile.

"Is that what Bi's doing right now?" Mike asked.

The group followed his gaze to see Bianca still had yet to move from her meditation stance.

"Yes, we believe that since her bond with Thundarus is so strong, she needs to focus on Silverwing's bond. But i had no idea she completely gave Thundarus free reign. She'll have to work on that next." Ji replied.

"For now, let just get our wild stallion down to size." Sarah stated, pulling out a familiar looking samurizer.

With a quick flick of the wrist, Sarah held a foldingzord sized Thundarus, who ran up her arm to rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't know you could use symbol power! Let alone use it on someone's zord." Kevin exclaimed.

Sarah's smile widened as a small giggle escaped her lips.

"My family is very close to Bianca's so the two of us are very close. Just as Bianca is a guaridan of the Tengen Gate, I am Bianca's guardian of sorts...almost like a mentor and protector." Sarah explained.

"Just like Ji is our mentor?" Emily asked.

"In a way yes. It is my duty to ensure that the linage of the Tengen guardians are continued as well as protecting it's head guardian. I also help keep Bianca focused on her path to becoming head guardian as well as help her balance her powers and control over Thundarus. Sometimes she tends to forget he's an extremely powerful zord and not just a normal everyday horse."

Sarah looked down at her samurizer and the group got a good look to see it looked more like a pen instead of their phone samurizers.

"Unfortunately i can only perform simple symbols, but hopefully soon i can get in contact with you all better like Ji can."

"Hey, i can hook you up with like ours if you want." Antonio offered.

Sarah's smile turned sincere.

"That would be great Antonio thank you."

Antonio moved to throw an arm around her shoulders.

"Anything for Bi...a friend of hers is a friend of ours."

A sudden gasp had the group turned to find Bianca coughing, almost choking on air.

"What's going on?" Mike questioned.

Sarah was suddenly in front of the coughing girl and moved to pull the outer layer of the light kimono off, Emily and Mia moving to help.

"She's freezing!" Mia exclaimed, pulling her hand away quickly.

"Something's disrupted the bond between her and Silverwing..." Sarah murmured.

Sarah's gaze shot to the red ranger who nodded.

"Everyone back up...it's about to get a little hot." Sarah stated, moving.

Jayden moved forward to wrap his arms around the small guardian and hissed at the almost frozen form of his best friend.

"S-sorry J-jayden..." Bianca stuttered against his chest.

The man in red sighed and looked to see his folding zord on his shoulder. A sudden warmth spread through his core and he slowly released it around him. The shaking figure in his arms began to calm and Bianca sighed in content before looking up at her best friend.

"I'm good Jay...thanks..."

"Any time." Jayden responded with a smile.

Bianca slowly stood with Jayden's help and turned to rest her gaze over his shoulder. The group followed her gaze to see a peregrine falcon roosted on the dummy's shoulder, watching them closely with a cock of his head.

"Oh no you don't mister. That was a terrible trick to play." Bianca suddenly stated as she moved to stand before the dummy.

The falcon made a few noises as Bianca shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Well trying to make me freeze to death to get his attention doesn't work. You and Thundarus need a better strategy for that..." Bianca scolded as she reached into her sleeve to pull out a samurizer that matched the rangers' own.

A few flicks of the wrist had a silver disc moving to rest in Bianca's hand. She turned to the group with a smile.

"Well...now that that's taken care of...who's hungry?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note: :) Silverwing is so silly! lol review!**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay guys. I had a sudden inspiration and wrote like... 4 CHAPTERS IN A ROW! :) anyways enjoy!  
**_

**Chapter 21**

She watched him closely as he skillfully swung the wooden katana, his eyes focused on the practice dummy before him. Everything was crisp and clean like it came natural...and to her, she knew it did as much as it did to her.

Her eyes closed as she felt a soft tug at her mind. Taking a soft and calming breath, Bianca entered an inner world to find Thundarus and Silverwing before her. Taking another deep breath, she allowed the bonds between the two zords to flow over her in soft silver-gold waves. The balance stayed equal as the waves ended and the two zords voiced their approval.

Upon feeling a soft feeling against her face, she opened her eyes to find Jayden kneeling before her with a hand against her cheek, worry clearly in his eyes.

"Yes?" She asked.

Jayden blinked and removed his hand, turning his gaze away for a moment.

"Just making sure you were alright..."

Bianca merely gave a soft smile and stood, watching as her best friend did so as well in slight confusion. Leaning up, she laid a light kiss to his cheek and gave him a warm smile.

"You worry too much Jay."

Her smile turned to a grin.

"Wanna help me with supper? I'll make my mom's brownies."

Jayden raised a brow at her offer and shook his head in laughter.

"Alright Bi, you win."

Her emerald eyes brightened in joy as she took his hand and pulled him into the house, heading towards the kitchen. They passed by the living room where the group sat, both in laughter. The group of rangers merely turned to see Sarah's wide smirk and Ji roll his eyes with a laugh.

"Better call Master Daisuke and let him know he's winning Ji." Sarah stated.

"Winning what Sarah?" Emily asked slightly lost, as Ji stood with his cell phone in hand.

Mike belted a booming laugh and faced Sarah with a mischievous grin.

"Are we trying to accomplish something here?"

Sarah's grin widened.

"Just a little wager to see if two certain people will admit their feelings or not..."

"FINALLY!" Antonio exclaimed, jumping up in excitement.

"I've always had a feeling they liked each other. It's so romantic." Mia stated with a giggle.

"So how can we help?" Emily asked, bouncing on her seat.

"Wait, this goes against our training. Serrator and the Nighlok obviously know about Bianca... and Jayden is the key to defeating Master Xandred because of the sealing symbol. She could be used against him if the Nighlok find out." Kevin stated.

Silence rained in the room as the five others reluctantly had to agree with the blue ranger's statement.

"So what now?" Emily tried again.

"We continue to allow nature to take its course. The only thing we can do is assist..."

"Assist in what Sarah?"

The team jumped and turned to find Bianca and Jayden standing in the doorway. Jayden had a bit of flour on the collar of his shirt and Bianca's hands were covered in a black and white mixture.

"Assist in you two cooking. Don't tell me you destroyed Ji's kitchen again?" Sarah asked with bright laughter.

While Jayden looked away in slight embarrassment, Bianca's gave a cocky grin.

"We cleaned up the flour."

The team followed Bianca into the kitchen to see everything but the counter cleaned up, with a delicious smell of supper and a distinct smell of brownies, both coming from the oven. The guardian turned to the group with a smile.

"Well don't just stand there...everyone get cleaned up for supper."

She then wagged a finger at the group.

"I don't want any stinky rangers at my clean table so get to it."

The six rangers laughed and journeyed to their respective rooms to do at the guardian asked. Bianca turned to Sarah with a look that changed her whole demeanor.

"What is it Sarah?"

The redhead shook her head.

"I'll explain tonight. Go get cleaned up."

Bianca frowned with a furrow of her brow but nevertheless moved to leave. She stopped in the doorway and turned to face her closest friend.

"I'll be a minute ok? Keep an eye on mom's brownies please."

Sarah nodded and turned her attention to cleaning up the counter.

The ranger team and Ji entered a short time later to find Sarah taking out brownies from the oven and Bianca carefully cutting into the dish that served as their supper. The two smiled as the seven moved to sit at the table, quickly following them with supper and their desert. Dinner was quick and soon the group moved to the living room to relax and munch on brownies, to which Kevin didn't complain once about going "off the samurai diet". It became late as the group ventured outside to watch the night sky. Emily pulled out her flute and Bianca began to sing her wordless song once more.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Kevin stated a few hours with a stretch.

"Me too, I'm beat." Emily stated, her head resting on Mike's shoulder.

"Have good dreams everyone." Mia stated, as the group began to file inside.

Jayden helped Bianca to her feet and the two headed down the hallway, stopped at Bianca's room.

"Thank you for watching over Thundarus Jay. I'm sorry he got involved in the fight." Bianca stated, eyes glancing away from the red ranger.

"It's ok Bi. As long as you ok..."

Bianca nodded, gaze still turned from him.

"Is something wrong? You never hide stuff from me."

Bianca's gaze shot to him, her eyes wide.

"How did you..." She sighed at his grin. "Of course...open book..."

She turned to see he was patiently waiting for her to answer. She sighed once more, eyes closing, and clasped her hands together before her. She'd been able to hid things from Sarah, Ji, and Antonio as a child...but never Jayden...

A quick but soft feeling against her lips had her eyes shooting open to find Jayden leaning back up with a small smile.

"When you're ready to tell me, I'll be waiting."

Bianca watched with wide eyes as Jayden turned and walked away to his room. With her heart fluttering in her chest, she quickly entered her room to find Thundarus, with a head through the window, and Silverwing sitting on the windowsill. A snort from Thundarus had Bianca moving to sit at her easel with a small smile.

"You right boy...let's paint."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She watched the fire burn against the wood, flicking and dancing over the through the logs. The soft music flowed over her, into her ears, from across the fire. The feather light plucking of the harmonium soothed her tense form as the other woman continued to play.

"Your music speaks volumes yet you aren't shown any praise…Dayu…"

The two women turned to see the slit-eyed creature as he stepped forward from the darkness of the forest. The fan in his hand hid his smile as he dropped it to his side.

"You waste precious time Serrator. How is it you do so?"

The Nighlok turned to the young woman in white, who gaze rested on the fire.

"You don't trust me little flower?"

"Careful Nighlok…" The young woman turned her gaze to the Nighlok "…every flower has thorns."

"So she does…but I doubt a tiny prink will help Master Xandred."

"Don't worry your pretty little head Serrator. Just keep your word and I'll keep mine."

Serrator bowed. "As you command."

Once he was gone, the young woman turned back to the fire.

"You're quite interested in that fire." Dayu suddenly stated.

"Fire is my natural enemy yet my greatest ally. It is my complete opposite yet I cannot deny the attraction I feel for its warmth."

"Quite an analogy, maybe you should write a book."

The young woman smirked at the sarcasm of the older woman's remark.

"Only if you write the music for it."

The older woman scoffed and started to play again.

"You don't trust Serrator."

"Not as far as I can throw him…but my deal with you Dayu still stands."

Dayu froze and looked up at the younger woman.

"I may not be tricky like that snake Serrator or as powerful as Master Xandred but my resources are tenfold. My wish and yours will be fulfilled."

"I will believe that when I see it."

"Patience Dayu, the storm will come and the blossoms will bloom into perfection."

"You're starting to sound like Serrator you know."

"Perhaps…but unlike Serrator, I know the faults of our enemies."

"The Samurai Rangers will be quite hard to defeat now."

The younger woman stood, her eyes shining bright orange.

"Only for a moment…let them think they have won. A Venus Fly Trap slowly lures its prey and deceives only after it's too late to turn back."

"The flower analogies are getting annoying. I would think you were turning into Florina's servant..."

The young woman smirked, placing her hand on the glowing purple heart necklace.

"…I serve only Master Xandred until he fulfills his role. It is all a game of chess at which we, the queen, have yet to make our move. Once the pawns have finished their move it will be too late for them to take it back and we will strike."

Dayu stood next the young woman.

"What of the rangers…and Deker?"  
"Deker is an unknown piece that should not be messed with. And as for the Rangers…"

The young woman gaze glanced at the fire before gazing at the sunrise, the jeweled heart clenched in her fist.

"Every queen knows her enemies will be her greatest assets…for their mistakes will be her biggest advantage."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's Note: 0.o Ohhhh...is there a new enemy?! Just who was the person talking with Dayu and what roll does she happen to have in this story? :) It wasn't Florina I can tell you that much...


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Come on you two! I feel like a caged bird in here!"

A sharp cry had her turning to the falcon resting on the back of the chair.

"Sorry bud, no offense."

The falcon merely ruffled his feathers with a sharp shake of his head. Ji sighed and Sarah smirked.

"She does have a point mentor…" The redhead replied.

The mentor looked between the two before nodding. Sarah and Bianca squealed in excitement before rushing off to their respective rooms. The two shot by the group of rangers, who'd entered the house from sparing.

"I haven't seen Bianca that happy in a few days. What did you say Ji?" Mike asked, pulling the sweat rag off of his shoulder.

"I'm allowing everyone a day off for the time being. You're all working really hard so time to relax is needed." Ji responded, hands resting on the cane in front of him.  
Mike whooped fist bumping with Antonio as Mia and Emily got excited as well.

"What should we do?" Mia asked.

"Movies…arcade…park?" Mike started listing.

"What about the beach? We haven't been in awhile." Emily offered.

"Sounds like a blast! We could have a picnic…and I can grill!" Antonio added.

"First we're going to Rainbow's End."

The group turned to find Bianca and Sarah, standing in the doorway, dressed to go out. Bianca adjusted the sunglasses on her head with a smile.

"I haven't been in years so can we go?"

The group whooped in excitement and rushed off to get changed. Sarah left to tell Ji what was going on, leaving Bianca to turn to Jayden.

"Something wrong?"

He took in the white jean shorts, black tank top, faded jean vest, and white roman sandals she wore. Her hair had been lightly curled so it was wavy with a red butterfly clip keeping it out of her face. It was different seeing her in normal clothing.

She cocked her head to the side.

"Everything ok?"

He blinked once more to clear his thoughts before shaking his head. Her brow burrowed as she moved to wrap her arms around his waist. He froze for a split second before snaking his arms around her as well.

"Talk to me Jay…" She whispered against his chest.

"I'm trying to figure things out…trying to understand…"

He felt her nod.

"The feelings are mutual. But you know you can always talk to me…"

She moved back with a smile.

"…or is having a girl best friend still weird."

He grinned, moving to lay a kiss against her check before heading to his room to quickly change. She waited until he'd disappeared around the corner before her smile vanished.

This new Nighlok was really bothering the entire group so maybe this could clear everything's mind and give the group a fresh start. A nuzzle to her check had her looking to see Thundarus is mini-zord form. She smiled at her partner as he galloped down her arm, coming to a stop in the palm of her hand.

"You're right boy…we need to get them relaxed. Maybe this will remind everyone of why we do what we do…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She smiled, eyes wide as she looked around the park in excitement. She felt like a little kid again as she moved from ride to ride and stand to stand, the others watching in amusement.

"Geez…are you sure we have Bianca and not a five year old?" Mike joked.

"Be nice…I was like this my first time here remember?" Emily chided.

"What she we do first?" Mia asked.

"Rollercoaster? Bumper cars? The rides are endless!" Antonio stated.

"Jayden! Guys, come look!" They heard Bianca call out.

The group followed the man in red to find Bianca jumping up and down in front of a game stand. They followed her gaze to see a stuffed horse that looked very much like Thundarus. Bianca's gaze connected with the man in red's own.

"Jay, you gotta win it! It's so fluffy I could die!"

"…and no more Despicable Me for you…" Antonio noted.

"I thought we were riding first then games?" Kevin asked.

"Not until she gets that horse." Sarah stated with an amused smirk.

"It's baseball Jay. You got this!" Bianca encouraged.

"Jayden plays baseball?" Emily asked.

"Pitcher." Antonio noted.

The man in red rolled his eyes and slid his wallet out of his back pocket, handing the man at the stand a dollar. The group moved back as Jayden picked up a worn-out baseball. All it took was one try for him to knock down the bottles. The man at the stand took down the horse and handed it to Jayden, who in turn handed it to Bianca.

"Alright! Rollercoaster time!" Mike exclaimed with a fist bump to Antonio as they led the group to the rides.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours and a hundred rides later, the group found themselves sitting at a picnic table, eating a light lunch. Well….adding cotton candy to the mix makes it more relaxed according to Mike.

"So are you guys enjoying the park?" Mia asked Bianca and Sarah.

"It's been fun I'll admit." Sarah responded with a shrug.

"So much fun!" Bianca added.

"Hey we should hit up the bumper cars before we leave." Emily noted.

The group nodded their agreement and moved to clean up their mess. The eight then headed towards the smaller rides. Sarah felt a smirk fall across her lips at seeing Jayden and Bianca clasp hands. She nudged Antonio in the side and gestured towards the two. Antonio grinned and gave her a thumbs-ups with a small high five.

A sudden scream had the group freezing as Moogers suddenly rounded the corner, kicking over chairs and tables.

"Man, not again." Kevin groaned.

"So much for our day off." Mike added.

"Sarah, you and Bianca get to safety." Jayden stated.

"Kinda hard to do when they're behind us too." The redhead said.

The group whirled around, making a circle back-to-back as the fish-like monsters surrounded them. A giggle had the rangers looking to see Florina sitting off to the side in a chair, legs crossed.

"So we meet again rangers. Oh! I see we have new pests in the garden." Florina stated, her human form facing the group.

She stood, her Nighlok form appearing.

"You were right Mike…what an ugly weed." Bianca taunted.

Florina gave an angry huff, standing with a stomp of her foot.

"Florina."

Serrator appeared next to the Nighlok.

"Now is not the time for a fashion competition…"

His gaze connected with Bianca.

"So…you are the new guardian. It is an honor…" He stated with a dramatic bow.

"I could say the feelings mutual but we all know you have no honor." Bianca replied.

The slated-eyed Nighlok glared at the young woman as he stood up straight.

"The new guardian of the Tengen Gate…you would make a wonderful addition to Master Xandred's collection…"

Bianca felt Jayden freeze next to her as he took a side step in front of her.

"You humans and your emotions…so easily to sway…" Florina noted with a giggle.

"Moogers take them out." Serrator called out.

Sarah and Bianca moved as the rangers switched into their gear with cries of "Go go samurai!" The two friends soon were thrust into the action as moogers surrounded them. Bianca huffed, flipping hair out of her face as she and Sarah linked arms so she could kick a mooger in the chest. Her gaze connected with Sarah who shrugged.

"Go for it." Sarah stated, tossing Bianca a samurizer.

"Symbol power: bow staff!" Bianca said.

The dark-wood bow staff appeared in Sarah's hand as the redhead twirled it expertly with a grin. Bianca sighed as a familiar looking spin sword appeared in her hands. The blade crackled with static electricity as the black horses across the blade lit up with a pale yellow-white light before turning back to black. The two friends nodded in unison once more before joining back in the fray. Sarah found herself partnered with Antonio while Bianca found herself back to back with Emily.

"Need some help?"

Emily grinned underneath her helmet and nodded.

"I've got an idea. Return the favor?" Bianca asked.

"You got it!"

The two girls pushed the moogers out of the way to make space. They then put their two weapons against each other as Bianca's sword crackled electricity around Emily's earth slicer. Emily watched in awe, feeling a slight tickle against her glove. Bianca moved the sword away with a grin.

"Now let's send a shock to these freaks."

Emily nodded and flung her earth slicer as Bianca shot a bolt of lightning. The entire fighting area stopped and watched as the earth slicer literally cut a little crack through the earth, zigzagging around moogers as the bolt of lightning followed in the crack, shooting out at the moogers. The mutated fish-like creatures fell down in shock, crackles of electricity coming from them. Emily caught her weapon with a whoop as she and Bianca gave each other high-fives.

"That was wicked!" Mike exclaimed.

A screech has the group turning to see Florina growing moogers to mega-size. The guardian and protector watched the Battlewing Megazord take flight to get rid of the moogers.

"So…you do possess power…"

The two whipped around to see Deker, in human form, watching in interest. Sarah took a side step in front of Bianca, moving into a defensive stance.

"My fight isn't with you mentor…" Deker stated with a frown.

His hardened eyes met Bianca's calm gaze.

"I'm only interested in the guardian."

"Sarah's a part of this Deker. You get one, you get the other." Bianca replied.

Deker merely raised a brow and moved forward.

"You are the one who has the key to the red ranger. Master Xandred knows that."

Bianca moved from behind Sarah to now stand next to her. The redhead crossed her arms, bow staff in hand. Bianca loosely held her spin sword against her leg.

"What exactly do you want Deker? Fighting Jayden won't ease the pain, the torment of your half-human half-nighlok existence."

"Maybe, but his warrior spirit is something I haven't seen in a long time. Our battle will come."

He smirked.

"You will help in advancing that I can assure you."

Bianca frowned as she watched Deker turn into his Nighlok form, jumping away. Bianca and Sarah turned to find the rangers coming up, as their suits disappeared.

"Everything alright…was that Deker?" Mia asked worriedly.

"Just trying to shake us up. We're fine." Bianca replied.

"I don't think we are Bi."

The group turned to see Sarah place her Samuraizer cell phone into her pocket. The redhead's sad gaze had Bianca tense.

"That was Ji. There's a letter for you...and it sounds urgent."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1- 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait guys! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 23

She sighed and moved to rest the letter on the end table, placing her head in her hands.

_This can't be happening…_

_...not again…_

_...Why her?_

She felt a presence sit beside her, silence, and then an arm rest around her shoulders and squeeze in a comforting hug.

"We knew this day was coming Bianca." Sarah whispered.

"Why now Sarah? They aren't ready…we need more time…"

Sarah gave her another comforting squeeze before standing.

"The Nighlok won't wait for us. They want the Earth flooded now…we need to make our move before they make theirs…"

Bianca turned to see a miniature Thundarus trot up and into her lap while Silverwing rested on her knee.

"What do you wish to do?" Sarah asked.

The dark-haired guardian looked up at the redhead.

"I have no choice do I?"

Sarah gave a smirk with a shrug.

"Not really no..."

With a sigh, Bianca stood a zord on each shoulder.

"I have no choice…I'm taking a trip to the home of the Bullzord."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure you don't need us to go with you?" Emily asked.

"I'll be fine Em...that's why Sarah is going with me." Bianca replied.

Thundarus snorted with a shake of his mane.

"Plus you're all needed here. The Nighlok attacks aren't random, that much we know. You need to be prepared for when they truly strike…" Sarah added as she saddled the bay she'd brought.

"We'll only be gone for a day or two anyways. You all need to focus on the Nighlok not me." Bianca added, pulling the strap on her saddle.

"We care for your safety." Antonio stated.

"You don't think I can protect her?" Sarah shot back with a raised brow.

Antonio froze, mouth open in answer, only to shut as he looked away with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Of course you can. We just worry…" Mia covered, placing a hand to Sarah's shoulder.

Bianca sighed as the group continued, feeling an arm rest around her shoulder. She looked up with a small smile at the man in red.

"You have yet to voice your option…"

He merely shrugged, moving his arms to cross at his chest.

"As much as I agree with Emily, you can take care of yourself as much as Sarah and the zords can protect you. Plus Cody and his father live in the secluded mountains with protective symbols in the forest. You'll be safe."

Bianca gave a half-nod and turned to her best friend with a raised brow.

"But…"

His brows furrowed in confusion.

"But what?"

"You always have a second part of your reasoning Jay…it's how you work…"

Her gaze met his with a challenging twinkle in her eye. She then held up her hands in mock surrender. The two then moved to where Thundarus and the rest of the group stood as Ji exited the house to stand before the group as well.

"I really don't like this…the Nighlok splitting us up…" Mike voiced.

"As much as I don't either, this is a choice Bianca has made. For now, we must focus on the task here while Bianca and Sarah take care of the task there." Ji replied.

"Speaking of the task here, I talked with Elder D. Our informants had some interesting info…" Sarah started, speaking of Daisuke.

Bianca sighed, turning away from Sarah to rest her head against Thundarus' neck. She really didn't want to think about her grandfather right now…

"Bi? Is everything alright?"

She turned the side of her head to see the six rangers standing before her, each with a look of worry. Sarah and Ji were talking a little ways off.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Something is coming…something big." Bianca replied, eyes looking to the ground.

"Is that why you're going to see Cody and his father?" Mia asked with furrowed brows.

Bianca merely nodded.

"I've only meet Cody once or twice but his father, Ryan, and my grandpa are really good friends. Grandpa says that Ryan might have something to help with our little pest control problem…"

"What about Silverwing? He can create a massive snow storm can't he?" Mike asked.

Bianca shook her head.

"I was lucky enough that Silverwing allowed me to come near him. As for using his abilities, I need to focus on control first."

"Agreed, just be careful while you're out." Kevin added.

Bianca nodded as the rangers moved to talk to Sarah as she hopped up onto the bay's back. She turned to face her best friend. Jayden's hand rested on Thundarus' nose, looking as if he was talking to the giant horse mentally. Thundarus snorted, shaking his mane, and turned his head to face the brunette. Jayden moved to stand before her, helping her to jump up onto the horses' back.

"I'll make sure to call Ji when we get there." Bianca stated.

Jayden merely nodded and placed his hand on the Friesian's saddle. Bianca turned to face him with a confused look.

"Just be careful." Jayden stated.

Bianca shook her head with a small smile and then nodded.

Thundarus let out a cry and he took off with the bay holding Sarah close behind. The group watched as the two excited the gate and disappeared down the road.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thundarus was tense as they neared the home of the Bullzord. Bianca could see the barrier protecting the land as they harmlessly walked through the symbol barrier. She lovingly patted the horses' neck as they stopped a few feet from the log home.

"Thundarus is tense." Sarah noted.

"I would be too if I was visiting an ally's home. You know Thundarus and Bullzord are close friends." Bianca replied.

"…more like fierce old-timer rivals…"

Bianca rolled her eyes and gestured Thundarus forward until they stood before the log home. She hopped off as the front door opened and a young boy rushed forward. She laughed as the twelve year old tackled her in a tight hug with a call of her name.

"Hey Cody! Long time no see kiddo!"

"Bianca, have you talked to the rangers? Do they like the Bullzooka? How's the Bullzord?" Cody rushed through without a breath.

"Easy son breathe." Cody's father Ryan stated as he walked forward.

The four gave bows before the older man gave each teen a light hug.

"I have fresh tea brewing…Ji said you were on your way. Please come in."

Sarah waved her hand and Bianca sighed, allowing Thundarus to become foldingzord size. The two then followed Cody and his father inside, bowing in respect to the Grand Shogun statue in the hallway. Entering the living room, they sat while Ryan moved to get tea and then the two caught father and son up to date.

"And how are you Bianca?" Ryan asked.

Bianca shrugged, feeling Thundarus jump into her lap.

"Better…I haven't really had any trouble lately. It's weird."

"I talked to your grandfather a few days ago. That's when I sent you the letter."

"Ji and the others have been helping me out tremendously."

"The rangers are quite a team. I'm glad we were able to help."

"If you spoke to Daisuke, then you know why we've come. Your letter sounded urgent." Sarah suddenly stated.

Cody's father connected his gaze with the redhead before nodding.

"Cody, would you go get the box please?"

The young boy nodded, leaving the room.

"Something big is coming if Master Daisuke sent me these." Ryan noted.

"If Cody can make the Bullzooka, we believe he can help us with this situation as well." Sarah responded.

Cody returned with a small, shiny black box that almost looked brand new. But as he neared, the two teens could tell the box was very old, only having been polished up. He sat the box down onto the table and sat back down next to his father.

"Both are in here?" Bianca almost whispered.

"They've been waiting a long time for this moment." Ryan replied with a nod.

Sarah moved to open the old box. Her gaze connected with Bianca's before shutting the box and turning back to the two men.

"This is gonna be sweet! I can't wait to see how this goes!" Cody said with a smile.

"We have to wait…it was time for this…but not time for action." Sarah replied.

The young boy looked at her in confusion.

"It's not time for the rangers to know yet. We need to find a good time first." Bianca shorted.

Cody seemed to think about it before nodded. A small ringing had Sarah standing, cell phone in hand.

"Ji?...yes, we made it….alright, we're on our way."

Sarah shut the cell phone with a frown, turning to Bianca.

"There's trouble back at base."

Bianca nodded and stood, giving a slight bow.

"Thank you for the tea."

The two men stood, bowing in return.

"It was an honor having the Nineteenth Head of the Tengen Gate before us. You're grandfather's very proud of you Bianca."

"Come visit us again Bi." Cody added.

The gate guardian led the group outside as she and Cody moved so Thundarus could become normal size. Sarah noticed Ryan moved to stand next to her.

"She's just like Carina." He noted.

Sarah nodded, watching her best friend.

"Is it too late to join in on the bet?"

Sarah turned a raised brow to the man.

"Daisuke told you."

"I like to be in the loop on things."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Very well….but I should warn you….Daisuke is winning."

Ryan grinned.

"The old man knows everything."

"Not everything sir…he doesn't know the bond is ten times stronger…it might just interfere with our mission."

"Love is the strongest weapon there is Sarah. It's what makes the difference between the humans and the Nighlok."

Sarah nodded as Bianca produced a bay horse from symbol power, walking up to them. Goodbyes and hugs were exchanged and the two teens were off.

Bianca stopped about ten feet after exiting the barrier protecting the Bullzord home. Sarah turned to her in worry.

"Are we really doing the right thing Sarah?" Bianca suddenly asked.

"Our roles were already chosen for us Bi. There's no turning back now."

Bianca exhaled slowly before turning determined eyes to the redhead.

"Then we have one last stop before we go home."

"Do tell." Sarah replied with a raised amused brow.

Bianca's gaze hardened.

"We have an old friend we need to visit."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**DUN DUN DA!**_ :) Oh dear...what does Bianca have planned? Just who is this _old friend?_ :D Stay tuned to find out! REVIEW


End file.
